Desperate Housewitches: Season One
by Brandovanrees
Summary: Meet the residents of Prescott Lane; Piper and Leo Wyatt struggling in their marriage, Phoebe Halliwell trying to find love, Billie Jenkins with her seductive enchantments, and Paige Matthews investigating the death of a neighbor. Let magic & Drama begin!
1. Death of a Neighbor

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter One:**

1.01: Death takes a Neighbor

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Prescott Lane is a quiet street... for the most part. Piper and Leo Wyatt are the happily married couple with two children, who have secrets tearing their family apart. Phoebe Halliwell is the divorced wife, trying to start a new life in her lovely home. Paige Matthews makes a new friend and says goodbye to an old one. As the women of Prescott Lane live their lifes, a neighbors death mysteriously sparks the return of secrets they thought they'd lost.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_Magic is often known as a particularly rare gift. Those who fear it, over judge it; while those who accept it, never question it. However, those who practice it, keep it a secret. _

_Prescott Lane was a quiet place, until the accident made the news. The news that an elderly woman had recently departed the world of the living._

_Penny Johnson was an intelligent old woman. Everyday she'd tend to her garden, tidy the house, and bask in the pleasant sunlight of her attic. Today the garden remained unattended, the house was untidy, and the attic was smoky. Penny Johnson had no husband to come running at troubled times. Everyone knew she'd had marital problems with her past husbands, that's right, husbands. On the very day that Penny lay motionless on the living room floor, nobody came to assist her before she passed._

_In a time of death, life appears to go on. The residents of Prescott Lane were going about their ordinary day. _

[xxx

_Phoebe Halliwell had turned over a new leaf. By marrying a man with the name of Cole Turner, Phoebe had realized that sometimes love was simply over-rated. Cole Turner had disappeared quickly after the divorce. Left in Phoebe's possession was the beautiful second story yellow Victorian with the nice garden and white picket fence. It sat right beside Paige Matthews house and Penny Johnson house. She had recently taken on a job at the Bay Mirror as an Advice columnist. However being a writer came with it's perks, for Phoebe Halliwell liked to stick her nose... where it didn't belong. _

Phoebe walked down the street to her own mailbox. It was an average square mailbox with hearts engraved in the side, reading Halliwell. She was wearing a pink tube top with a nice black skirt that wrapped around her tiny waist. Her shoulder-length brown hair was wrapped at the end in long gleaming curls that sagged over the blades of her shoulders. She smiled as she took out three envelopes and rummaged through them. Another envelope of divorce paperwork, the water bill, and a letter from the Bay Mirror.

"Ugh, I thought fan mail is supposed to remain at the office." she said, rolling her eyes. She started back to her house when she heard a car door slam across the street. Her neighbor, Piper Wyatt, was wrestling with her sons.

[xxx

_Of all the residents on Prescott Lane, Piper Wyatt was the only one to have children at an early age. Her two sons, Wyatt and Chris, were the ages of five and three. Wyatt, whose first name resembled his last, was only announced by his first. Piper Wyatt was wearing a white button-up shirt with blue jeans and her long brown hair bobbed behind her head in a white head band. She had married a man by the name of Leo Wyatt in her early years as well, and together they'd taken care of two children in a small apartment, before moving to Prescott Lane. They'd been given a great price on the beautiful red Victorian mansion that rested on the corner hilltop of the street. The manor was right next door to a vacant house. For Piper and Leo, being good parents was an easy job, but continuing a steady marriage... was becoming a problem. _

Piper wrestled Chris out of his car seat as Wyatt held her purse.

"Wyatt, hold on to Mommy's purse more carefully, we don't want... aah!" her scream echoed down the street. Wyatt had dropped her purse and items were rolling down the pavement.

Piper's lipstick rolled into the street sewer drain, along with her blush brush and her gold earrings she'd received from a second cousin, Muriel. Piper's wallet reached the edge of the pavement before she thought of a way to stop it. A way that would ensure she didn't lose anything else falling from her purse. The only problem was, Phoebe Halliwell was headed her way.

Piper waved her hand, wishing the wallet would stop moving.

"Hey, Piper." Phoebe said as she shook her hair out of her face. "What's going on?"

"Not much, I'm having some trouble with Wyatt and Chris as you could obviously see." Piper said.

"I see, definitely. Would you like some help with those bags?" Phoebe asked sweetly.

"Oh, thanks but I'm sure I've got it. Wyatt, Chris, get over here and help Mommy carry these!" Piper shouted up the steps, looking from the boys to Phoebe and smiling, "It's all taken care of."

"Hey, do you mind if I come back over for dinner?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course. How could I say no? Besides it's not like Leo will be home in time." Piper said, sighing.

"Okay, thanks." Phoebe said as she turned and walked off.

Piper watched her leave and turned back around to find that her wallet had indeed stopped roling. In fact it had stopped completely, including the twenty-dollar bill that had easily slid out of the fold. She bent down to pick it up, realizing that something seemed strange. In her past experience, even at her old job, she had come across times when she needed a little bit more time. With a wave of Piper's hand she had managed to stop things from happening or escaping her grasp. Such as a bottle of wine about to shatter, or a time when she was missing an ingredient for her crab ravioli.

Nearly 3 years ago, when Piper and Leo had first moved to Prescott Lane, she'd lost touch of this rare gift. On this very day, however, Piper had found that missing gift at the best of times.

[xxx

_Down the street, next door to Phoebe's beautiful yellow house, Paige Matthews sat on her porch. In front of her sat an easel and a kit of assorted paint colors. She was the peculiar one of Prescott Lane. Paige Matthews was a single woman of slender size and lightly colored skin. She had moved to Prescott Lane shortly after her break up with Glenn. Glenn had been a High School friend and she had fallen for him, at least that was true until she caught him cheating on her with a woman named Jessica. As she sat on the porch painting a picture, she thought about her neighbors and her dear friend, Penny Johnson. She had been friends with Penny Johnson for the three years she'd lived on Prescott Lane. Penny had always been a strange woman in her eyes. And knowing Paige, when someone was acting strange, she was one to investigate. _

Paige's long curly brown hair hung down at her sides, overlapping her broad shoulders. She had a purple top on with a white cover up and black jeans. She set down her painting colors and started back inside for a warm cup of coffee.

"Excuse me." a voice said, sounding most like a young woman's.

Paige turned to her front door where the screen door was shut and saw a tall slender blonde standing on her porch.

"Is this the Matthew's residence?" the woman asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Paige asked, stepping back towards the door.

"My name is Billie Jenkins, nice to meet you." Billie smiled, sending her hand out for a handshake. She was dressed in a blue tank top and tight white Capri pants.

"I'm Paige Matthews. Nice to meet you, Billie." Paige said, returning the handshake greeting. "What brings you to my home?"

"Oh, well actually I'm your new neighbor." Billie chuckled, throwing back her hair in that preppy tone Paige despised. "I just thought I'd stop by and say hi, you know?"

"How nice it is of you to say hi. Where exactly are you staying?" Paige asked.

"Over in that house right over there. The one on the other side of that nasty brown colored one." Billie said.

Paige glanced over, knowing exactly which _nasty colored _house Billie was talking about. Penny Johnson house was the only brown house on the block. Billie's house had to be right on the other side, which put it directly across the street from Piper and Leo's house. If that was the case, then why was Billie visiting Paige instead of Piper and Phoebe. Of course it didn't really matter, for Paige could always use a new friend.

[xxx

Phoebe opened the door to her house and walked in. The entrance hall led off into a gorgeous foyer with a dining table and a fireplace. At the end of the hall was a doorway that led into the fabulously large kitchen. Phoebe hardly ever cooked if she could avoid it, she'd nearly always gone to Piper's for dinner or ordered delivery. After all, she couldn't help admiring a cute man in uniform.

She started up the winding white wooden staircase to her bedroom. Her bedroom was unique in its own foundation. The roses in the vase were corresponding to the red satin sheet bed that kept Phoebe's lonesome body warm at night. To the right of the bed, Phoebe's wardrobe and bathroom led off into the other side of the house. Phoebe loved her clothes and her shoes, even her large jet spa bathtub.

"Hmm, I think a change of clothes is in order." she stated as she headed towards her closet.

She slid her hand across the multicolored selection of dresses lining the right side of the room. Her hand moved from the ivy green cocktail dress, to the flamingo pink mini skirt. As her finger tips touched the cream colored dress she saved for company parties, her heart jumped and her eyes closed.

VISION:

_Everything had gone black and white. Phoebe stood in a room full of dancers as someone grabbed her hand. The lights were dim, hiding the one man that was holding on to her so tight. She felt herself begin to dance under the lights of the dance floor. Instantly her lips locked with the mysterious stranger._

END OF VISION

Phoebe dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. Something had just happened and it was freaking her out. She had just seen a vision of some sort, almost like a premonition. She remembered when she was little and how she had always been able to tell that something bad was about to happen. Sure enough, whatever she felt would happen, had indeed happened. She stood up and looked at the cream colored dress. Something here had sparked this sudden vision of hers. This was something she had not remembered she could do since being a little girl. She took the cream colored dress off the hanger and set it to the side, it was going to be of use sometime later.

[xxx

There was a sudden change of light in the room. One minute Paige had been sitting in her chair outside and the next minute she was standing in the living room of Penny Gram's house.

"What the hell?" she asked herself as she looked around.

Perhaps something made Paige wish she was at Penny Johnson. This was just another strange event that had happened in her life. When Paige was little, she had a knack for being in places at times when she couldn't explain. Nobody, not even herself, could ever figure it out. Paige deluded herself to thinking that she was sick of course and it was one of the many things that caused her break up with Glen. Her lack of appearance around him, although she couldn't explain ever having left at random times, concluded in the affair.

"Not again, please." she begged to an invisible hope as she rounded the door. She hoped Penny wouldn't hear her. It was the last thing she needed; to be accused of breaking and entering.

_Paige Matthews might've been in fear for her own safety. As soon as she discovered the body..._

Paige looked towards the end of the stairs and spotted Penny's motionless body. She ran as quick as she could and felt for a pulse. When she didn't feel anything she panicked.

"Penny. Penny come on, wake up. Penny!" Paige shouted.

_... she realized that she'd just lost a friend. The neighbors of Prescott Lane would soon know that Penny had passed, and when they did, the stories would begin to spread. Some could say she had fallen down the stairs of her own accord. Some could say her heart condition had increased. Although stories would start to spread, nobody could ever know the truth of her untimely death. For Penny Johnson had many secrets, and her biggest secret of all, was also that of her neighbors... _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note**: **Hey Everyone, this is my second series on I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the chapters to come afterwards. Please read and review as it will help me to develop the story faster and be more progressive. Thank you. **


	2. Fracas After Funeral

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Two:**

**1.02: Fracas after Funeral**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

As the residents of Prescott Lane face the death of a friend, sadly, life moves on. Paige does some investigating in Penny's house after she gets the hang of her powers. Piper and Leo break into an intense argument over a family secret. Meanwhile, Billie realizes there's one neighbor she's already beginning to hate, and Phoebe introduces herself to the new neighbor on the street.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_If there is something you must know, Phoebe Halliwell was not the best person to go for if you needed sympathy. She had never truly faced sorrow at funerals, at least none that others could see. Phoebe had also become bitter at heart after dealing with Cole and his family. Cole's family had faced more death in the past when they were married and Cole had taken his depression out on Phoebe. It may not have been by abuse, but he made sure she was miserable with him. That may have been one simple reason Phoebe was no good at funerals, but today was one day she was having trouble coping with the loss of a friend. A friend, she'd soon realize, had been thinking of her the whole time. _

Phoebe stood at the counter in her very own kitchen. The news that her friend Penny Johnson had passed, was a huge shock.

"I can't believe she's gone." Phoebe said, trying to hold back tears as she sipped another glass of wine.

"Well I wouldn't go drinking wine before the ceremony, Phoebe." Piper said, walking around the corner.

The two girls were dressed in black dress suits. Phoebe wore a black skirt with a black button up jacket, and Piper's was nearly the same, except for her black dress pants.

"How's Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"She's doing fine, considering things." Piper said, both ladies knew she'd found the body.

"I just don't understand how she got in. The door was locked and nobody had heard from her all day. I mean, it just doesn't make sense." Phoebe said.

"I don't think Paige broke in to Penny's house, Phoebe. I believe the more important thing is to make sure we're all ready for the funeral. Are we all going to ride in my car?" Piper asked.

"If you don't mind, I would like to." Phoebe said.

"I'll be back here in thirty minutes to make sure you're ready. I've got to go get Wyatt and Chris ready." Piper said.

"Okay." Phoebe said.

[xxx

_Billie Jenkins hadn't expected a death when she moved to Prescott Lane. Having faced the tragic death effects of her parents in a horrible car crash, she had decided to move away and start fresh. She had graduated High School as an average student, and completed college for an entire three years. Upon moving to Prescott Lane, she had decided to befriend some of the ladies living on the street. When she had met Paige, Paige had accepted her easily as a friend and invited her to the funeral. Phoebe had been a bit understanding of Billie's background and shared a cup of tea with her, but Piper was the trouble. So Billie had no luck with guys, no luck with friends, and she was just about to find out she had no luck in getting a ride to an unknown woman's funeral. _

Billie started for Piper's car. She saw Piper loading Chris's car seat and helping Wyatt into the truck.

"Hey, Piper. Need some help?" Billie asked.

"No, I think I've got it, Billie." Piper said as she clasped Wyatt's seatbelt shut.

"Listen, I was wondering if I could possibly get a ride." Billie said, shrugging, "You know? To the funeral?"

"Oh, sure I've got one more seat open since my husbands working again." Piper said.

"Well that sucks." Billie said.

Immediately following that line, Leo opened the front door to the manor and descended the front steps. He was dressed in a dark suit and his hair was combed back.

"Oh, Leo? Hi! When did you get home from work?" Piper asked surprised.

"I got home early for the funeral. Remember?" Leo asked suspiciously to Piper, glancing at Billie

Billie could tell what was coming, and she knew Piper had no clue Leo had come home. Something strange was going on and she felt she was about to get the boot.

"Um, sorry, Billie. I guess we're all full now." Piper said as she turned back to Leo.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'll just... I'll catch you there." Billie tried to force a smile as she walked away. She'd just realized Piper Halliwell wasn't her favorite neighbor.

[xxx

Paige watched as the neighbors got into their cars. They were all headed in the same place, down the street and around the corner. At the funeral home, Paige would cry her eyes out, she just knew it. The police had tried to investigate why she had suddenly died, seeing as their was no sign of illness. When Paige tried to convince them of Penny's horrible heart condition, they checked into it and found nothing.

"I miss you already Penny." Paige recited over and over until she came to her front door and grabbed her purse. She pulled it over her shoulder, straightened her black dress, and headed for Piper's car.

[xxx

After the funeral, Piper and Leo dropped Phoebe and Paige off at their houses. Piper looked across the street and noticed that Billie was sitting on her front lawn. Polishing her nails and drinking some ice tea from a glass with an umbrella. She was sitting with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and her blue bikini wrapped tightly around her thin body.

"Oh no she didn't." Piper said.

Billie looked over and smiled. She hesitated a fake wave and smiled. Piper rolled her eyes, waved back and headed up the manor stairs.

Once inside the manor, Piper headed upstairs to change. Wyatt was running around the house with his new army figure while Chris squealed with excitement for no reason.

"I can't believe Billie skipped Penny's funeral. She's out there sunbathing." Piper said annoyingly as she followed Leo up the stairs. "Just because she couldn't get a ride with us to the funeral is no excuse. She just moved here and she should have at least shown her support."

"Piper, I think you're being irrational on the matter. She's new to the neighborhood, just let her be." Leo said.

"I also didn't approve of you coming right out of the house after I told her you were at work. You normally wait until I come inside just in case the neighbors start to suspect." Piper said.

"Piper, I can't help myself. I didn't know you were outside until I orbed in." Leo said as he rounded the corner into their bedroom.

"Don't you dare say that word again out loud. We don't want anyone to overhear." Piper said.

"Piper, we're in our own house. Whose going to hear us anyways?" Leo asked.

"You never know, people are already getting suspicious." Piper said.

[xxx

Phoebe looked out at the house caddy-corner from Paige's and spotted a moving van. A man with broad shoulders and a buff chest was walking around the garage, making sure the movers had everything arranged okay.

Phoebe smiled and realized to herself, perhaps there was always something to cheer up a time of depression. She checked her hair in the nearest mirror and started out the door.

[xxx

Paige poured herself another cup of tea and sat down to mourn in silence. The funeral hadn't gone the way she'd expected it too, and she didn't want to stop thinking that it wasn't really happening. Thinking it through for a few silent minutes, Paige decided it was time to do some investigating of her own on how Penny had died. She closed her eyes and thought about Penny's house, sensing that nobody should be in it at this time of day. Instantly she felt her body lift and disperse into the air.

When Paige opened her eyes, shiny lights vanished from the air and she found herself in Penny's old living room. None of Penny's family had come to see her off into the next life because they were simply busy at the moment. Paige was beginning to think Penny didn't have a very good family, at least she never had mentioned them anyways.

As she looked around, she looked up the staircase that led to stories above. She knew Penny had a second story and an attic, which was probably locked. Paige figured she could get through anything she wanted with her power to orb. Orbing was considered the same as teleportation except for Paige was usually engulfed in bright lights as it happened. She stepped onto the stairs and heard a creak.

"Oh please, Paige. Get a hold of yourself, there's nobody in the house but yourself." She said in a whisper.

She slowly continued up the stairs.

[xxx

Piper and Leo had changed back into normal clothes and this time were headed down the stairs.

"I'm sorry I mentioned the 'O' word earlier." Leo said.

"It's alright. I'm just afraid that someone will find out our secrets and we'll become the freaks of Prescott Lane." Piper said, pushing her brown hair behind her shoulders.

"Ugh, crap I've got to go." Leo said as he stopped on the stairs.

"What? Go where?" Piper asked.

"Works calling me again." Leo said.

Piper sighed as she looked into her husbands twinkling eyes. "You can't be serious. What did they do, send you home for the funeral and then call you back again? God it's like you can't even get a break!" she shouted.

"Sweetie the kids are going to hear you if you don't keep your voice down." Leo said.

"Why?! What's the point in keeping it from them that their father won't be home again tonight. They can't handle much more of your disappearances, Leo. Neither can I for that matter. It's just not fair." Piper said, overreacting.

Leo had been going to work nearly every hour of the day and strangely wasn't as tired as he should be. Piper was getting tired of having to tell her boys that Daddy wouldn't be home and that he was busy during one of their play dates. She knew her marriage was falling apart and it was now that she was expressing her full anger. Sure she might've been over-reacting but she wanted Leo to know how angry she was and how serious she was about his lack of parenting and contribution to their relationship.

"Just listen..." Leo tried to say.

"No you listen!" Piper shouted as she pushed him in his chest a bit.

"Don't push me in front of the kids." Leo said nudging her back.

Piper stumbled on the steps as she waved her hand to hold on. "So help me god, Leo, why don't you tell your work to cut you some slack? You just enjoy not being here all the time, don't you?"

As she waved her hand, the banister Leo was leaning on exploded in a puff of smoke and shattered to the floor, taking Leo with it. He collided with the couch and several picture frames. As glass shattered down on the entrance hall of the Manor, Wyatt and Chris watched as Piper ran down the stairs to their father.

"Leo, oh my god I'm so sorry. What just happened?" she asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know, but someone here needs to control their temper." Leo said, glancing from the boys and back to Piper. "I told you I have to go." With that final note, Leo orbed out of the room, exactly as he always had for the past six years of their marriage.

Piper picked up a broken picture frame and set it on the entrance table. What had caused the banister to blow up into tiny pieces? Why was all the suppressed anger finally raging now and not before this time? She wondered if she'd ever know the answer to her own questions.

[xxx

_People often face a time of depression. Although a death comes as a surprise... life still goes on. Friends bond with those that are new... in hopes that they will take away the moments of mourning..._

Phoebe walked up to the man as he turned off his cell phone.

"Hello, welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Phoebe Halliwell." she said happily as she shook his hand.

"Hi, Phoebe. The name's Coop." the man said, smiling back at her.

[xxx

_...for some, the death of a friend is only one event of a dramatic filled life. For the drama... will continue to happen..._

Piper sat on the couch by the entrance hall. She was deep in thought about how her strange gift had returned and brought with it an advancement. Not only could she slow down time, but she could now blow things up. It was nearly the same as speeding up time, and that was something she desperately wanted to happen. In hopes that her husband would soon return from his never-ending job, she would find a way to apologize for her over-reaction.

[xxx

_... As these things happen, those who don't understand, may never get to know the friends they still have. For they've already got their own plans worked out... _

Billie sat on her lawn, taking in the sun as she watched across the street at Piper and Leo's house. She knew a fight had broken out, after all she'd heard the shouting from their open window in the conservatory. She figured it was time to get in with her dear new friend, Piper Wyatt. For all would be fair in love and war.

[xxx

_... And those who think they have things worked out, will only begin to make things complicated. Paige Matthews had just stumbled on to the biggest secret of all in Penny's attic..._

Paige examined what she'd just found in Penny's attic. Boxes were stacked high and curtains were closed over every window. There was a large navy blue drape covering many things in the corner and boxes surrounded it. It had never occurred to her how much of a pack rat Penny could be. As she wiped dust off her hands from the boxes, she saw something sticking out of the corner of one of the boxes. It was a baby blanket with a four letter name spelled across the bottom in blue stitching and surrounded by orchids.

_... Yes, Paige Matthews had discovered one small secret Penny must have hidden for three years. She'd found a baby blanket titled Patty..._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Note**: **I hope you are all enjoying where the series is headed. Please keep in mind that the narrator is going to be revealed as the series develops. **


	3. Solutions

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Three:**

**1.03: Solutions**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Struggling in her marriage, Piper realizes that she's overreacted and wanders how to solve things with Leo. Billie gets invited to weekly hangouts with the wives of Prescott Lane, where one wife dislikes her and then gets to know her. Meanwhile, Paige discusses the baby blanket she found in Penny's attic, Phoebe humiliates herself in front of Coop, and Billie also hides a secret.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_Billie Jenkins wasn't an ordinary young lady. In High School she sat with the jocks and teased the cheerleaders. In college, rumors had spread of sleeping with teachers for a higher mark. If there was one mark Billie couldn't reach, it was that of friendship. Billie could see that her neighbors were experiencing their own problems, and that a weekly social was just the remedy they needed. Billie only had one problem, she hadn't been invited. _

Billie walked up the stone steps to Piper's manor, appearing publicly in blue jeans and a purple tank top. She knocked on the door and waited for a moment, swinging her blonde hair behind her shoulders. Piper answered the door slowly and looked out to see the one person she hadn't expected.

"Billie?" Piper asked softly, as though she had just woken up. "What are you doing here?" 

"Hello, Piper. Nice day isn't it?" Billie asked sweetly.

"I suppose." Piper said as she looked around at the environment Billie was keeping her back to.

Billie noticed she was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

"Billie, I don't want to be rude but I'm kind of busy." Piper said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just stopping by to see how you were doing and to see if you were okay." Billie said. She was starting to throw out her act of kindness. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Piper asked.

"Well, I just figured with all the shouting I heard over here the other day that you might be a little upset." Billie said.

"Oh, well yes I have been a bit upset. Leo and I are just experiencing some problems." Piper said.

Billie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Men, they can be so stubborn sometimes."

Piper nodded in agreement, ready to shut the front door.

"Well, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I don't really, you know, have a bunch of friends in this area. So maybe we could get together and chat sometime." Billie smiled as she turned her back to Piper and started down the steps. "I'll talk to you later, hope all goes well."

"Billie, wait!" Piper shouted.  
"I'm having a social this afternoon with a few of the girls in the neighborhood. Would you like to join us?" Piper shouted.

Billie smiled wickedly and then straightened her face to turn back to Piper. 

"I would love that. See you this afternoon." Billie said, waving one hand as she continued down the steps.

_Yes… Billie Jenkins needed a way to make a higher mark. Sweet talking was just the solution to her newfound problem. _

[xxx

Phoebe started for the door after checking the mirror one last time. She had dressed in a white top and black miniskirt before heading out the door to Coop's house. Coop was the new neighbor down the street and she had recently made friends with him. She grabbed her purse and unwrinkled her skirt. Suddenly her eyes snapped shut and she was thrown into a vision.

PREMONITION:

Phoebe smiled at Coop as she walked out of Coop's front door. Coop was holding a hammer in his hands as he waved goodbye. There was a shot of a nail and material catching on it until it ripped apart.

END OF PREMONITION

Phoebe looked around, noticing that she was still perfectly standing in her open front door. She closed it and locked it with her key before walking over to Coop's house.

[xxx

_Gale Holmes was the quietest neighbor on Prescott Lane. She never went anywhere except for Penny's weekly socials. Gale and Penny had been nearly like sisters in their old age and the residents had considered her like an aunt to them, making Penny the supposed mother. Although Gale had her problems with accepting an invite, she was about to get some more hassle. _

Paige Matthews knocked on Gale's door. Today she was wearing her blue long sleeve shirt with white Capri pants and she was definitely about to make a nice approach at her friend, for answers to her problem. As soon as Gale opened the door, Paige greeted her quickly.

"Hi, Gale. It's Paige." Paige said.

"I know who you are sweetie, hello to you too. How are you doing today?" she asked in replying. Her hair was curly and white, and she was wearing a red shirt with blue formal pants.

"I'm doing just swell. I was actually coming to ask you something. Piper's still continuing the socials since, well you know, since Penny is gone now, and I was wondering…" Paige tried to say before Gale interrupted.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I can't go." Gale said.

"Why not?" Paige asked.

"I… I'm just busy." Gale said as she walked back inside and started to close the door.

"Gale… wait…. Gale!" Paige tried to say before Gale closed the door and shut her blinds. Paige was left standing there, utterly bewildered.

[xxx

Pound! Pound! Pound! Coop was hammering a few nails into the frame of his front door. Phoebe walked over and greeted him.

"Hey neighbor!" she shouted. 

"Hey, Phoebe." He replied.

"What are you working on?" she asked.

"I'm putting in a new front door with a window. I've just got to replace the frame." Coop said as he was talking with her.

"Oh, well I was just coming to see how you were today. See if you were getting everything settled and what not." Phoebe said.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah I'm doing great. I've got all the furniture moved in and I'm going to fix this door so I can get to work on the yard." Coop said. He smiled up at Phoebe. Phoebe admired his muscular body and clean cut face. He was wearing a black shirt today with blue jeans on and work boots.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to go. I've got to be at Piper's in a few minutes." Phoebe said, smiling as she turned to leave. Coop smiled at her and spotted it just before it happened.

"Phoebe, look out." He said.

"Huh?" she asked as she turned and caught her black skirt on a series of nails sticking out from the wall. "Oh, crap."

She tugged at the skirt and tried to release them from the nails before her skirt completely ripped up the side seam. Phoebe felt embarrassed standing before Coop with just her top and undergarments on. She freaked as she tried to salvage what was left of her ripped skirt. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. The nails weren't in all the way. Phoebe, I'll buy you a new skirt." He said.

"No, it's okay. I'm… I'm just going to go." Phoebe trailed off as she bolted down the street back to her house, holding the ripped skirt, tight around her waist. She had seen it coming in her vision, yet it had still surprised her.

[xxx

Piper opened the front door and let Paige and Billie in.

"Hey, where's Phoebe?" she asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all morning." Paige said.

"I have." Billie said. "She got in a pretty ripping situation." As Billie giggled, Phoebe opened the door to the manor and walked in. She was now wearing her white top along with a clean, rip-free, pair of jeans.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Phoebe said as she sat down at the table. 

"Don't worry about it, Pheebs. You weren't that late." Piper said as she served everyone some tea.

"So, Phoebe, I could've swore I saw you wearing a skirt this morning. You looked pretty cute." Billie said, grinning.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed. "I decided to change."

"Really, you decided to?" Billie asked.

"Okay, what's going on?" Piper asked; narrowing her eyes at Billie's wicked stare.

"Alright, you know what. I was over at Coop's a few minutes ago and my dress got caught on some nails he was putting in his door frame. It ripped off completely and I was left jogging back to my house in my underwear. Are you satisfied?" Phoebe nodded at Billie.

"I thought you were going to keep that a secret. That would be pretty embarrassing." Billie said.

"I didn't know you were the kind of girl to look out her window and spy." Phoebe said.

"Oh no, I'm not. I usually sunbathe on my lawn. That's when I do most of my spying." Billie chuckled. The rest of the room grew silent. "I'm kidding."

Tension eased as everyone began to talk and Piper dealt cards. Paige thought fast and spoke slowly.

"So, I found a key to Penny's house in my things the other day and decided to do some investigating on how she died." Paige explained. 

"Did you find anything?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually I did." Paige said as she pulled out a small baby blanket reading the name "Patty" on it. "I found this in her attic. It was shoved away in a box but sticking out a bit and I thought it looked mysterious."

"You think a baby blanket killed Penny." Billie asked.

All of the girls looked at Billie. Paige sighed and continued.

"No. However I went to ask Gale if she wanted to attend and she slammed the door in my face. I think something is wrong with her. She ignored my invite to the social." Paige said. "I also thought she might have some answers to this blanket."

"Well then. I think we should take the party to her if she won't come over here." Piper said. The other girls smiled.

[xxx

Gale opened her door again and watched Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Billie standing with food dishes and beverages.

"Hello, girls." Gale said looking at Paige. 

Paige smiled, "Hi, Gale. Mind if we come in. We wouldn't like this food to go to waste."

Gale hesitated and then sighed. She opened her door wider and allowed them all to come in. Piper stopped and gave her a small hug.

"Gale, what's wrong with you lately? I mean, how are you holding up?" Piper asked.

"Good for the most part." Gale replied.  
"Then why do you shut all of us out?" Piper asked, "Why didn't you just come over earlier?"

"You don't understand, dear. Penny was one of my greatest friends and she introduced me to you three. I have yet to learn more about Billie, but that is beside the point. You see, I knew that Penny was headed downhill. She told me." Gale started to say as tears formed in her eyes. Paige was close by listening as well. Piper looked at Paige, and they both understood now was not the time to show her the baby blanket.

"You see, I have trouble being friends with all of you. What's the point in being friends with someone when all they do is leave you in the end?" Gale asked, starting to sob.

Piper wrapped her arms around Gale and comforted her.

Finally, residents of Prescott Lane were beginning to discover that Gale was truly a keeper in meanings of friendship. They knew the reason why she was the quietest neighbor on the block, and it was because she was afraid that one day, she would lose all of her other friends. Fear of death and loss, was something Gale would need to master, as a solution to her problem.

[xxx

Later that night, Piper sat on the couch watching her sons play in the conservatory. She had a small glass of wine in her outstretched hand and she was looking at a picture of herself and Leo. Bright lights filled the room as Leo appeared. He walked up and gently embraced her before she could fully stand. He gave her a slight kiss on the lips.

_Solutions to problems come and go. Some come with one small act of kindness. Some come with understanding and a helping hand, while others come without any words at all. Which-ever way solutions may come; they always end a problem in some way, shape, or form…_

[xxx

_…for problems…_

Billie looked out her window at Phoebe heading back across the street to Coop's house. She then noticed Piper and Leo standing in their foyer, about to make love before the blinds closed. Billie turned her hand towards the curtains to the window and flicked her wrist. The curtains shut instantly and the lights went out.

_… may never end for the residents on Prescott Lane. _

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Author's Note**: **Hey Everyone, I know this chapter wasn't as exciting as some may turn out to be. Chapter Four starts some excitement. And the narrator will be revealed slowly as the season progresses. **


	4. BurnOut

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Four:**

**1.04: Burn-Out**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

A demon comes to Prescott Lane and attacks one of the women, resulting in her house burning to the ground. When Paige goes to visit an old friend, she runs into a handsome stranger and makes friends. Also, Phoebe decides to try her luck at a book of love spells, knowing just the perfect target.

Also, Piper struggles to come to terms with her newfound powers.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_Evil is a common thing in the world today. Police officers handle the evils of a criminal upon every call, Firefighters handle the evils of flames upon a house, and neighbors face the friendly evils of sabotage. Tonight, one of the neighbors on Prescott Lane would face evil's appearance… and when she did…she would lose her house. _

Paige Matthews held her head high as she headed into the San Francisco Resident's Hall. She walked up to the front desk and asked to see a long time friend of hers, Madison Grey. The secretary at the front desk simply smiled and told her Madison was in the sun room.

Upon entering the sunroom, Paige spotted an older man with bald spots through his white hair, playing chess with another of his old mates. Paige wondered past the other residents and started to a small patch of sunlight where she found Madison.

"Hello, Madison." Paige greeted her.

"Paige? Is that you?" Madison asked. She was an average height, chubby sort of woman with short curly brown hair bobbing on her head. Paige was sure it was a wig to hide the white hairs sticking out of her sides, but she simply ignored it. 

"My dear I haven't seen you in forever." Madison said as she stood from her chair slowly and gave Paige a hug. Her fragile arms hardly touched Paige when she smiled.

"I know it's been such a long time. I was just coming to say hello while I was in town." Paige said as she sat down in a chair beside her friend. 

"Well that's awfully nice of you, dear. How's life?" Madison asked.

Paige sighed. "It's good, but a bit rushing at the moment."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, I'm in between jobs at the moment. I quit my job at Social Services when I moved over to Prescott Lane. I've kind of been feeling down lately. A good friend of mine passed on about two weeks ago and I'm still trying to get over it." Paige said, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Madison said. 

Paige nodded and continued to talk.

[xxx

_Phoebe Halliwell was desperate. In her High School days she had been desperate to fit in with the popular crowd. She had been desperate to become the queen of a homecoming or Prom dance. Although Phoebe Halliwell had finished school years ago, she was still desperate… for love. _

Phoebe looked over her column for the Bay Mirror newspaper. She had just given advice to the perfect letter. A letter she'd opened earlier read:

**Dear Phoebe,**

There's this guy in my life that I feel closer to than anyone. He is always there for me, he's smart, funny, cute, and he loves to go on dates to the clubs, theaters, and restaurants. This man seems too perfect to be true.

I have a problem believing he's the right one for me. I never know if he's only doing things to make me happy or if he truly does love me. What should I do?  


**Sincerely,**

Pamela M.

Of course Phoebe thought it was a cheap letter to give advice to, but seeing as she was nearly in the same boat, she felt it necessary to respond. She looked out her window across the street at Coop's house. She was sure he was home and she just wanted his attention. As she leaned back in her chair and grasped onto the paper a vision shot into her mind.

**PREMONITION: **

Phoebe lit a candle and put the piece of paper over it before moving her finger over lines of something written. She could barely make out the words on it before the paper lit on fire.

**END OF PREMONITION**

Phoebe looked around and spotted a candle sitting on one of her bookshelves. She smiled and realized what she needed to do.

[xxx

The eyes watched from afar as Billie Jenkins entered her house and closed the door. He walked across the street in the moving shadows as the sun headed behind the distant mountain range.

"You're about to be mine, witch." He whispered before he crept into the shadows of the trees of her front yard. Then he vanished in thin air. 

[xxx

Night was falling fast as Paige stood up to leave her friend Madison.

"It was so nice to see you again, Madison." Paige said as she headed for the front desk again to hand in her visitors badge. As she crossed the sun room, one of the residents spilled his water and she began to slip. Before she could stop herself, her feet flew out from under her.

In a panic of coming collision with the floor, Paige was suddenly caught in the arms of a handsome stranger. His eyes were dark and his body was built. He had short black/brown hair and he smiled right into her eyes.

"Careful, are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, thank you." Paige said as he helped her stand up.

"You know these people sometimes, they can't help what they make a mess of." The man said.

"Right, it's no big deal. Listen, I am so thankful for you saving me. This is really embarrassing." Paige said. She shook her head and reached in her purse for her keys. She was going to need a quick exit to get away from the mysterious man who'd saved her from injury.

"I understand… Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners? My name is Henry, Henry Mitchell." He said holding out his hand to her.

"Paige, Paige Matthews." Paige said as she shook his hand right back.

"Well, don't mind me, I'll tell the woman at the desk." Henry said.

"Okay, thank you once again." Paige said as she followed him to the desk and handed in her visitor badge. She started out the door, not looking back. She had a feeling Henry's eyes were burning into the back of her head.

[xxx

Phoebe lit the small white candle on her desk and looked down at the lovely writing on her fresh piece of paper. She had decided to take her premonition into her own hands. She had written what words she could remember seeing and added a few in. Phoebe Halliwell still wasn't sure what to think of her premonition power, however she knew that sometimes good things came from them. Years ago, before she had moved to Prescott Lane, she had started using her premonition power to her own advantage. Once she had moved to the street, her power had soon died away and she was definitely surprised to see that it had returned. Therefore she was ready to take her chances with a simple love spell. 

"With these magic words, I seal our fate… love me forever, never hate." Phoebe said. There was no glow of fire upon the paper as it bent down over the candle.

"Oh come on. With these magic words, I seal our fate… love me forever, never hate." She chanted one more time. Suddenly the piece of paper lit on fire and shot a red glow throughout the room.

"Not bad for my first spell." Phoebe said as she watched the red glow decrease into a small ball of light. It shot out of her window and down the street. Phoebe's jaw dropped and she ran to the window to get a better look as the red ball of light entered through Coop's window and vanished.

Phoebe knew it was only a matter of time before Coop was headed to her house to ask her out on a date.

[xxx

Piper rested her hands on the counter of her kitchen. The boys were out for a night with Leo so that she could take a night off. She was highly frustrated that he hadn't come home to help her around the house all day. Life had never been so unfair to Piper until she'd given birth to Wyatt and Chris. Although she was greatful to have her husband and children, it was her husband she was starting to have problems with. Since the two had been married, Leo had begun to take his job much more seriously and he had refused to agree with her taking on a career anymore.

She began to put away the dishes on the clean counter.

"Damn it." she said as she dropped one of the glasses she was putting into the cabinet.

Before the glass could shatter, she threw her hands into the air and the glass shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Son of a..." Piper said as she examined a small cut on her pinky. She had intended to freeze the cup and pick it up in mid air.

She viewed her frustration as the problem to not being able to control her newfound power. Up until a week ago, Piper had only gained back the power to freeze. When she was younger and worked as a chef she had used her power to make her cooking deadlines. She had no clue exactly how she had recieved powers but knew she'd had them longer than she could remember. When she had moved to Prescott Lane with Leo, her powers had shortly vanished and she had no longer been able to use them.

Now that she was able to use them again, she was confused when she found out her power had advanced. Not only could she freeze time, she could speed it up by blowing things into pieces. It was something that came as a shock to her when it had first happened against her husband. However, Piper had learned that it was just as confusing as her power to freeze time, she would just have to accept it and hope that answers would one day come. Little did she know, they would.

[xxx

Billie walked downstairs and turned off the kitchen light. She was headed for bed after a rough day of job searching. When she reached the front window to close the curtains, the mysterious man shimmered in. 

"Oh my god! Who the hell are you?" she asked, nervously backing away.

"The name is Tyron. And you must be Billie." said Tyron.

"What are you? What do you want?" Billie asked.

"God, you sure do ask a lot of questions for a witch about to be roasted. I'm a demon of evil." Tyron said as he shot out his hand. Billie watched as a glow of orange light soon formed into a large ball of fire. The fireball shot right at her face and she dodged it by jumping behind the couch.

"Please, what do you want from me?" Billie asked.

"You're only one more witch who will stand in my way to gaining powers of the charmed ones." Tyron said.

"The… who?" she asked.

"Never mind small talk. Let's just get down to business. Stand still little witch!" the demon antagonized.

He shot another fireball at the couch and she hid on the other side of her dresser. He shot a series of fireballs at her. Before she had too much time to think she threw out her hands and sent the fireballs flying in reverse directions. One fireball hit the pictures on the entry table. Another two fireballs hit the banister.

Billie ran from the demon as her house began to burn. She headed into the kitchen where she might quickly be able to use a knife on him. She grabbed a sharp knife and thrust it at him when he entered.

"Please, do you really think a knife is going to destroy me? It's too bad you'll never learn more about demons." Tyron said as he shot another series of fireballs at her.

Billie played the dodging role again and let one fireball hit the table. Another fireball hit the gas stove where it flared and sent higher flames along the walls. The final fireball nearly hit Billie in the arm as it rushed past and blasted the kitchen window.

"Okay, that's it." Billie said as she stopped herself from moving. She finally had a plan to go off of.

"Thanks for finally making it easier for me." Tyron laughed.

He shot three fireballs from each hand, making six all together, and aimed them at Billie. Without hesitating, Billie forced her telekinesis and sent the fireballs flying directly back at Tyron. He screamed as the fireballs hit him and he exploded into thin air, clearly vanquished.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure." Billie chuckled. She snapped back to reality and hurried towards her living room.

[xxx

_Billie Jenkins watched her life flare away in flames. As the flames rose higher into the night, neighbors came from their house, trying hard to comfort the one in need. To lose everything was a tragic sacrifice, and to wish everything back to normal was too much to ask for…_

Piper and Leo stood at the bottom of their steps with a sleeping Wyatt and Chris in their arms. Piper's look of concern and compassion for Billie was infinite. Paige wrapped her arms around Billie's body to embrace her in a supportive hug. Firefighters were desperately trying to put out the fire. Phoebe ran to Billie's side to comfort her as well. 

As neighbors watched the fire slowly decrease, they didn't notice that someone else was watching from afar. He had bigger plans in mind.

"It appears he was no match for her. I'll have to plan much more carefully." He said before shimmering away.

_So many people like to believe that evil can be destroyed… but often do they realize… that evil never dies… _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**Author's Note**: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember that the narrator is going to be revealed soon in coming chapters. **


	5. What People will do for Trouble

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Five:**

**1.05: What People Will do for Trouble**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Looking for a way to re-enter the working field, Piper talks with Leo who begins his some trouble between her and Piper. Paige gets a terrible cold that causes her powers to malfunction which may cause her exposure. Meanwhile, Phoebe ponders whether her love spell on Coop is working or not. Also, a new resident finds his way to Prescott Lane and watches his neighbors and their every move.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_Unlike the quiet days in the neighborhood, there must always be a little bit of noise being heard. The workers had arrived at precisely seven in the morning to finish the demolition on a house's remains. Billie Jenkins knew that this was exactly what she didn't need. She was hardly friends with any of the women on Prescott Lane and she knew that nobody was going to accept her… yet she still had hoped to become the best roommate yet. _

Piper walked into the dining room. She handed Leo his plate of breakfast and sat Wyatt and Chris in their chairs. Piper was wearing a black shirt with red lace and blue jeans. Her hair was tied behind her head in a twisty clip. Leo was wearing a blue plaid shirt, with blue jeans, and his hair was short and spiky.

"So I was thinking that perhaps I could look into this club down on Sandston Ave. I hear the lease is up and they're vacating the premises." Piper said as she sat down to enjoy her eggs and toast.

"Well, that would be lovely, except for the fact that there's nobody to watch the kids." Leo said.

"See, that's where you come in." Piper sighed. "I was thinking you could take some time to be with your boys and I could go back to working for a while."

"Piper it's not that simple. You know my job doesn't work like that." Leo said.

Piper sat down her fork and stood up. "I'm going to get some more juice."

"Could you get me some orange juice too please?" Leo asked.

Piper ignored him and walked into the kitchen. The doorbell rang as Leo stood up to answer it. When he opened the door, he found Billie. She was dressed in a large blue sweater and blue jeans. Her hair was flattened along the sides of her face and she looked upset.

"Hey, Leo." Billie said.

"Billie? Hi, what are you doing here?" Leo asked.

There was a bit of awkward silence.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, my house burned down the other night." Billie said.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I heard you left your gas on." Leo said.

Billie laughed and then hid her smile. She couldn't reveal the truth to Leo that an evil demon had broken in and attacked her. She wasn't ready to believe in that just yet, so she was sure she wouldn't be telling anyone soon.

"Yeah, stupid me, I went job searching yesterday and forgot my gas was on." Billie said.

"Well, what are you going to do now? Isn't it going to take a long time for the contractor to build you a new one?" Leo asked.

Billie rolled her eyes, trying to keep calm and keep cool. However, Leo didn't seem to get the hint.

"Yeah, it's going to take about seven months for them to get everything organized." Billie said.

"That's a bummer." Leo said.

"So I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you and Piper for a while. I promise I'm a very handy girl and I know how to baby-sit." Billie suddenly said.

Leo didn't know what to say. He simply looked inside and then back at Billie.

"No offense but the house is kind of chaotic right now. What with two kids and Piper. She's doing just fine taking care of them. It's her life dream to be a stay-at-home mom." Leo lied.

"Oh." Billie said. "I never would've realized that about Piper."

[xxx

The curtains opened as the mysterious man watched out his window. His name was Dresden. He resided in the empty house right next to Piper and Leo where he'd killed the old owner. He hid the old man's body in the closet and made himself at home. After-all, he was going to be there for a while.

"So, the witch is asking people for a place to stay. Well I hope she comes here." Dresden said as he shrank away into the darkness of the empty house.

[xxx

_A knock was also heard on Phoebe Halliwell's door that morning. A simple love spell had recently been cast and Phoebe was tired of waiting. Having tried to test her new magic, she walked over to Coop's the day before to find he wasn't home. The problem therefore, was that Coop had been disappearing for long periods of time. He had been gone for days…_

Phoebe walked over and opened her front door to find Coop standing on her porch. He was dressed in a navy shirt and blue jeans. 

_…until now. _

"Coop. You're back." Phoebe said. Her red shirt was wrapped tightly around her and she was wearing a short black skirt. She hoped this time that it wouldn't rip as it had once before.

Coop looked nervous, "Yeah, I'm back. Where did you think I was?"

"I had no clue where you were. I just know you haven't been home for days." Phoebe said. She was beginning to doubt that her spell had worked, after-all. Coop probably hadn't been home on the night she'd cast her love spell.

"Yeah, I had some business to take care of. I'm on a break right now though and I was wondering if you wanted to catch lunch somewhere." Coop said.

"Are you kidding, that would be great." Phoebe said.

She smiled on the inside, knowing that her love spell just might've worked. 

[xxx

Paige sneezed and coughed. Then she coughed and sneezed. A glow of lights lit the room as she vanished and reappeared in orbs on the other end of the room. It was clear that she had a cold. She turned to her side where Billie walked in the front door and took a deep breath. She had nearly been caught using her powers. 

"This is ridiculous." Paige said.

"I know what you mean. Leo told me I couldn't stay with them." Billie said. 

"Well, I'm sorry Billie but we have to figure out something. I can't risk you getting sick like me. You should try Phoebe's house." Paige said.

"Maybe I will. Coop was over there so I couldn't necessarily interrupt." Billie said. "I mean I could, but while I'm in the stage of letting people feel sorry for me, I'd rather not cause drama."

Billie headed back out the front door as Paige let another sneeze go. Another flurry of orbs sent her all the way into the bathroom. The real reason she didn't want Billie staying at the moment was because she couldn't control her powers under a terrible cold, and it was all she needed for Billie to discover her secret.

[xxx

"Who was at the door earlier? You never told me." Piper asked Leo. The two were cleaning up the table from breakfast.

"Oh, it was Billie. She was just wondering if she could stay here for a while." Leo said.

"What? Did you tell her no?" Piper asked. 

"Yes." Leo replied as he cleared the rest of the plates.   
"Leo! That poor girl just had her house burned down the other night. Here you are telling her she can't stay with us for a while. She needs a little bit of help from her neighbors." Piper said. 

"Well…" Leo tried to say.

"Did you ask her if she would be willing to baby-sit Wyatt and Chris while the two of us are working again?" Piper asked.

"I did, and she said that she's not experienced at baby-sitting. She's just looking for a roof to live under until her house is rebuilt. Besides she thinks you're doing great as a stay-at-home mom and you shouldn't return to work." Leo said.

"Really." Piper asked, her eyes vindictively narrowing. "She told you all of that?"

"Yes." Leo said. He was so nervous that she would catch on to his little bluff.

"I want to talk to her." Piper said as she grabbed her black jacket off the coat rack and started outside. She didn't hear Leo calling for her to come back.

[xxx

"Are you sure I can't possibly stay? Just for a few days?" Billie asked Phoebe.

"Sweetie, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that..." Phoebe tried to speak before Piper ran up into her lawn. "Hey, Piper those are my daisies!"

Piper stepped over the yellow daisies and up to Billie. "Sorry, Phoebe. We'll plant some new ones sometime." Piper turned back to Billie and smiled. "Hi, Billie. You needed a place to stay right?"

"Yeah." Billie said.

"Listen, I know you might not be very well experienced with baby-sitting but I can assure you that Wyatt and Chris are not that bad. I can even show you some skills to being a great..." Piper tried to continue before she realized Billie's jaw had dropped. She looked from Piper to the manor, then back to Piper.

"What did Leo tell you?" she asked.

When Piper told Billie what Leo had said she stared in awe. "That liar." Billie said.

"Oh my god, excuse me. Now I need to go talk with my husband." Piper said angrily, storming off past Phoebe's daisies and back to the manor. "Sorry Billie!" she shouted across the street.

"Maybe you could stay for a few days." Phoebe said, smiling nervously.

[xxx

_Problems tend to arise among everyone. Whether it's a self problem of uncontrolling sickness that strikes..._

Paige sneezed again and orbed out of her living room. She once again appeared in the dark dusty attic of Penny Johnson's home. She looked around and sighed. Realizing it wasn't the best time to seek answers and simply orbed out. When she orbed back in at her own home, she was shocked to find Billie standing just before her.

"Oh no." Paige said.

[xxx

_... Whether it's a problem between two companions, searching for the right way to settle an agreement..._

Piper and Leo stood in the entrance hall of the manor. Piper yelled in Leo's face about his lie. Although it had been a simple lie, it had still ticked Piper off to no end and she was ready to start making her own choices in life. No matter what Leo thought.

[xxx

_... Whether it's a problem created by one to gain another..._

Phoebe looked out her window as Coop started on his way over. Phoebe looked down at the small piece of paper on which she'd written her love spell over and over. She had a feeling it was working. She started to the door to go on her lunch date with Coop.

[xxx

..._or... whether it's a problem about to begin..._

The mysterious new neighbor, Dresden, stared out his window and watched as Phoebe and Coop left on their date. He watched as Paige and Billie talked on the other side of Paige's screen door. He listened to the loud shouts coming from the open windows of Piper and Leo's house next door. He knew that in no time, something would happen that would send everything into chaos.

..._Problems are created by anyone that believes in them. The only result one can gain from a problem is trouble. A small fib to an unsuspecting neighbor, a magical secret exposed, and a love spell that has yet to play out... these are the things people will do for trouble. _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Author's Note**: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember that the narrator is going to be revealed soon in coming chapters. **


	6. The Flame that Lights the Fire

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Six:**

**1.06: The Flame that lights the Fire**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Piper begins to face problems with her powers due to stress. Meanwhile, Paige and Billie come to terms after their secrets are exposed to one another. An old flame returns to Prescott Lane and starts a rough journey for one unsuspecting couple.

Also, Dresden, the demon next door; begins his plans for the residents on Prescott Lane.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_In her previous marriage to Cole Turner, Phoebe Halliwell had been through enough. She had settled for the small wedding he desired. She had settled for the nice house and expensive gifts. What she hadn't settled for was his power over her when they were married. Cole Turner had become an obsessive man and keeping Phoebe from her freedom was not something she could accept. Cole had pulled Phoebe away from her friends and stopped her from handling any of the money the two had finally shared. However, the worst thing Phoebe Halliwell could not accept in her life... _

The doorbell rang at Phoebe Halliwell's beautiful yellow victorian. She walked down the stairs in her long sleeve red shirt and blue jeans and opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who was on the other end.

_... was the return of Cole Turner. _

[xxx

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Billie Jenkins asked.

"You're going to keep quiet about this." Paige Matthews said as she paced around her living room.

"I can't keep quiet about something like this. You're a freak. I don't even feel safe being in this house right now." Billie Jenkins said as she backed away from Paige.

"Hey, you're the one that told me you had telekinesis. You even proved it by packing all your belongings quickly. Which, by the way you don't have too many of. You should really consider just staying here." Paige said.

"No, I'm getting the hell out of here." Billie said.

"Hey, if you tell anyone about my secret then I swear everyone will know about your secret. I'm sure you don't want to look like the neighborhood freak anymore than I do." Paige said as she stood in Billie's face.

Billie's eyes narrowed vindictively as she threw her long blonde hair back and out of her face.

"Fine." she said. "I will tell Phoebe I'll continue staying here. Be warned however, that if my secret gets out, I will blow yours as well."

"Nobody is going to find this out. Haven't you ever watched those movies with the witch trials?" Paige asked. "Things would not be pretty."

"I know. I don't want this to get out to anyone. The bigger question is finding out why we've both got powers. I mean, I've had mine all my life and just assumed that my ancestors practiced into magic but you..." Billie tried to explain before Paige interrupted her.

"I had my powers when I was a little girl, then I lost them for a few years when I moved here. I just recently started using them about three weeks ago." Paige said.

"Three weeks ago huh?" Billie asked. "That's when I moved in."

"And that's when Penny died. I used my powers the day she died and that's how I found her body." Paige explained.

Billie's eyes widened for a moment. "Ha, well I certainly top that. See it's the funniest thing..." Billie said.

"What? What is it?" Paige asked sitting down.

"Do you want to know why my house really burned down?" Billie asked.

[xxx

_Piper Wyatt wasn't ready for motherhood when she'd given birth to her first son, Wyatt. She wasn't ready for the new suburban life her husband had picked out for her. Yes... it was because of Leo Wyatt that the happy little family had moved to Prescott Lane shortly after the birth of their second son, Christopher Wyatt. Yet, reasons for moving to Prescott Lane were not just for the sake of a normal life... because a normal life hadn't followed the Wyatts. _

"Would you boys calm down, please. Mommy is trying to clean up." Piper said as she tried to clean up the kitchen table.

Wyatt and Chris were laughing playfully as they slopped their oatmeal at each other across the table. Piper was having a rough morning after fighting with Leo over his absence at home and his lies. Recently, Leo had lied to her and told her that Billie could not become a babysitter. Seeing this as one of the possibilities to head back into the working field, Piper decided to persuade Billie, until she heard that Leo lied.

Wyatt squealed as he dropped his bowl on the floor. Oatmeal slopped all over Piper's jeans and hit the floor with a loud splat.

"Wyatt! I told you to stop." Piper yelled.

Wyatt got down from his seat and Chris soon followed as the two ran out of the kitchen. Piper waved her hands to try and pull them back but instead caused some more chaos. The shelf that housed all of their fine china was instantly blown to pieces and the sound of breaking plates filled the room.

"Leo!" Piper screamed.

Leo appeared in bright shining orbs and looked at the kitchen.

"Piper, what are you doing?" he asked. "That china cost us alot of money."

"Do you think I don't know that. It was an accident." Piper said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Would you go calm the boys down for their naps. I'll clean this up."

"Piper, you just pulled me away from work." Leo said, " I have to get back to my charge."

"No, Leo. Why is it that your job is so much more important than me?" Piper asked.

"Piper you know it's not..." Leo tried to protest but Piper interrupted.

"Leo, you lied to me about Billie. I know I shouldn't freak out so much over it but it upsets me that I can't even try to live my life because you won't let me." Piper said. "All I wanted was a chance to go back to work. Pretty soon we're going to be out of savings and one of us is going to have to work. I mean, come on, you and I both know that you're job doesn't bring in any income." Piper said.

"I know." Leo said.

"And when I married you, I knew that you would eventually retire from being a doctor to accept your higher calling. This magic business isn't something taken lightly by me." Piper said.

"I know, but honey, I've seriously got to get back. My bosses need me." Leo said.

He leaned down and gave Piper a kiss on the forehead before orbing out again. Piper looked up at the picture of her husband and the boys on the wall. She waved her hands in anger and blew it to pieces.

[xxx

"Cole, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked as she sipped a mug of tea.

Cole was sitting in one of the armchairs of Phoebe's living room. He was a taller man with a strong build and clean shaven face. His short brown hair matched his dark brown shirt and blue jeans as he gazed up at Phoebe.

"Hey, get out of my chair." Phoebe said.

"Why? I paid for it." Cole said.

"Oh you are so childish." Phoebe said. "I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

Cole stood up and walked towards Phoebe who slowly backed away.

"I came back, Phoebe, because I missed you." he answered. His voice was sweet and sincere but Phoebe couldn't stand to hear it. "I want you back."

"Okay, Cole, that's really subtle of you." Phoebe said as she started towards her front window. She looked out across the street thinking about how her love spell on Coop was probably still in affect and how he'd be over as soon as he was up and ready. The two were going to a show that afternoon. She turned back and stared her ex-husband in the face. "You can't just come running back, it's been seven months since our divorce and you vanished rather quickly when it happened."

"And I apologize for that, Phoebe. I just want to work things out now." Cole tried to say. "I'm a changed man, I promise you."

The doorbell rang and Phoebe's eyes closed in a meaningful sign. "Cole, now isn't really the time."

She opened the door and looked at Coop. Smiling in his green shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, Phoebe. Are you ready to go?" Coop asked. His eyes admired her and then his smile vanished when he saw Cole standing in the living room.

"Coop, this is my... ex-husband, Cole Turner." Phoebe said as Coop shook hands with Cole regrettably.

"Nice to meet you." Coop said.

"I'm sure it is." Cole replied as their smiles quickly turned to looks of disgust.

"He was just stopping by to..." her eyes wondered over to Cole, "To say hello."

Cole walked out of the house and started for his car without another word. Phoebe sighed, knowing this was exactly what she didn't need.

[xxx

Dresden stirred another mandrake root into the small pot on the stove. He grinned as he admired all of the ingredients he'd stolen earlier that day from an herb store. He was ready to practice some magic of his own to bring about some problems with his neighbors. They had no clue he was living in the house next to them and he'd soon be letting them know... exactly who he was.

He waved his hand at the pot. "This needs some more water." he said as water shot from his fingertips and filled the pot.

[xxx

_The neighbors of Prescott Lane each face their own troubles... when an ex-husband returns from the horrible past..._

Phoebe watched as Cole sped off, down the street, in his black car. She had a feeling she hadn't seen the last of him. Cole Turner was not one to leave well alone, not when there was trouble he could cause.

[xxx

_...when one husband ignores the needs of his overworked wife..._

Piper sat in the kitchen looking at an old photo-album. She was beginning to wonder where her marriage was about to end up. It certainly wasn't headed down the road for the best, but more for the worse.

[xxx

_... when two friends learn that they're not alone in their secrets..._

Paige and Billie sat on the couch, discussing everything that they could about their powers to one another. Fear was no longer a feeling among the two for they were finally accepting that they had each other.

[xxx

_...and pretty soon there comes a time, when all the neighbors are welcomed with more trouble! _

Piper looked out the window in her living room. Paige and Billie walked out to Paige's porch. Phoebe and Coop walked out to the end of the lawn and watched as a moving van pulled up in front of Penny Gram's house. Someone was there to take away the possessions and put the house up for sale. The man had grey hair and a brown leather jacket on with blue jeans. His name was Victor Bennet.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**Author's Note**: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember that the narrator is going to be revealed soon in coming chapters. **


	7. Intruder Alert

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Seven:**

**1.07: Intruder Alert**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Phoebe learns that Cole has decided to stick around. Paige befriends Victor in hopes of learning secrets about Penny and the baby blanket. Meanwhile, Piper uses her magic to resolve a situation. Also, Dresden, put's a charm on Piper and Leo's house.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_The women of Prescott Lane were no longer engulfed in their weekly meetings. Piper Wyatt was busy making up her mind about her marriage. Phoebe Halliwell was more interested in casting her love spell on Coop, over and over again. Paige Matthews was seeking answers about an old friend, from a new source. Billie Jenkins was becoming much more tricky with her magical ways... and all the women really cared for, was a better life. _

[xxx

_In the days before moving to Prescott Lane, Leo Wyatt had been a doctor. Saving money had been one of his best habits and then he met Piper. Piper had been a chef for the restaurant called Quake. When she met Leo, the two had fallen in love and in that time, decided to hitch. Upon their wedding, Piper had revealed she was a witch and Leo gladly accepted. He had filled her in on a small secret of his own. He was in fact a guardian angel, sent to watch over her by his bosses. What his bosses hadn't accepted was the marriage of the two. Once the boys, Wyatt and Chris came into the picture, Leo's bosses had gladly loosened his work. Leo had quit his job as a doctor and moved Piper and the family to suburbia where they had hoped to start a new life. Piper Wyatt was happy until she'd discovered things were falling apart. Leo was away guiding others to do something good for the world. He had even tried to stop her from going back to work. Had it not been for the children being parentless weekly, Piper would have already been out gaining back her career. On this bright and shiny day... Piper Wyatt had realized that her normality was not going to help... therefore she resorted to magic..._

Nightfall came fast as Piper sat in the attic of her own home. A place she hadn't entered in several months. She had decided it would be perfect to keep her magical secrets hidden up there. She didn't care if Leo was about to find out what she was up to. She just wanted a chance at getting what she wanted for once. If she was indeed considered a witch with magical powers, she would of course be able to say a spell or two. In this case she had a spell written and ready in her hand. She was wearing a cotton blue shirt with white capris. She pushed her hair back behind her shoulders, closed her eyes, and chanted softly.

"Be he far, or be he near. Bring Leo to this place right here. Prevent him from running away, bring him here, he's here to stay." Piper said.

In a moment of silence, bright shiny orbs filled the room once more. Leo stood before Piper in his white shirt and black pants. He looked greatly surprised as he looked at her.

"I could sense you were up to something." Leo said.

"You're right. I see that it worked." Piper said standing up and looking up into Leo's eyes.

"Why did you have to use a spell? You could've just called for me." Leo said.

"That's not exactly what this spell was used for. I did it so that we can talk without you orbing out." Piper said.

"You took away my powers? Piper I have charges that are going to need me!" Leo panicked.

"Calm down. You'll be able to orb again when I'm done saying what I have to say." Piper said as she pulled him over to a chair.

Together they sat down and Piper sighed before continuing on.

"Leo, I just want to figure out what is going on between us two lately. We don't seem happy with each other at the moment and that scares me." Piper said.

"I know. I just don't know what to do about it." Leo said. "I can't help that my job requires long hours and much commitment."

"I know you can't control some of the rules your bosses lay out for you. I even agreed to understanding when I married you. However, I feel that lately you've been using your job to get away from me. Have I really been bugging you?" Piper asked.

Leo didn't answer.

"Leo?" Piper asked. "You can tell me anything. I'm here to listen."

"Honestly, I don't know why I don't want you working. I feel that the boys don't see me enough as it is and they don't need you out of their lives constantly either." Leo said.

"I never said I was going to head back to work and forget about them. I just wanted a chance to have some portion of my life back." Piper said.

"What's wrong with the life you have right here though?" Leo asked.

"Leo, are you just not seeing the big picture?" Piper asked, starting to get angry.

Beyond the boxes of possessions in the attic, trickles of water formed in the corner as Dresden appeared. He spied quietly on Piper and Leo as he took the small potion from his pocket and loomed closer in the shadows of the night. He only had one chance to get this right, and he took it. He thrust his hand into the air and sent the potion flying across the room where it landed between Piper and Leo and shattered. Dresden smiled and vanished in a gust of wind. The potion turned into clouds of smoke that were instantly inhaled by Piper and Leo.

"What was that?!" shouted Piper. She looked around the empty room and hurried to look behind some boxes in the corner.

"I don't know, but don't change the subject." Leo said.

"Leo, we just aren't getting anywhere with this topic." Piper said.

"You're the one always bringing it up. I told you I don't want you going back to work and that's it." Leo said.

"Well too late, Leo. I'm going back to work and Billie will become the boy's babysitter." Piper said.

"I guess that's it then. Why ask for my opinion if you don't listen." Leo said.

"Oh I do listen. I'm just not going to agree. I'm taking action, Leo. The boys are going to be fine and I can prove to you that I can handle my responsibilities." Piper said.

"Good, you do that. I hope it works out for you. Being a witch, a mother, and a working girl. You'll have your life all figured out." Leo said.

"Go back to work." Piper said as she walked out of the attic and Leo was finally able to orb out again. He did so, leaving the attic empty.

[xxx

The doorbell rang at Penny Johnson's house. Paige Matthews had headed over with a basket of baked gifts to welcome the temporary neighbor. Assuming that Victor was a relative of Penny's, she also assumed he would know what had happened to Penny and Patty for that matter. She walked past the "For Sale" sign at the front of the lawn and now stood waiting for the door to open. Moments later, Victor opened the door in blue sweatpants and a white shirt.

"Good evening, my name is Paige Matthews." Paige recited.

"Hello." He said eagerly as he stepped out onto the porch. "My name is Victor Bennett."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry I came by so late, I was just dropping off this basket of baked goods. By baked goods, I mean store bought goods." Paige laughed. "I'm not much of a cook. That's more Piper's profession than mine." Paige said, pointing to the Wyatt's house just across the street.

"Well thank you." Victor said. "I'm actually only here for a few more days so it's kind of nice to meet one of the ladies on the street."

"Thanks. I was also wondering if we could talk for a moment." Paige spoke eagerly.

Victor's face completely changed from happiness to silence and confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"No, I'm really sorry to bother you. It's just that I was wondering if... well I was wondering if you could tell me about Penny and Patty?" Paige said.

Victor didn't respond for a moment. He sighed and started back inside his house.

"Wait." Paige said.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. Penny's death was an accident, nothing more." Victor said.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering." Paige said.

"Good night." Victor said as he closed his door, leaving the basket of baked goods still draped around Paige's arm.

[xxx

_In the months after Phoebe's divorce, she had learned to accept being single. She had started working at the Bay Mirror to earn her own savings. She had managed to keep up with the house and still make time for herself. Phoebe Halliwell had indeed found someone she truly cared for, one that had eventually begun to understand her. Coop was the best man she'd met in a long while and she wasn't going to let him get away that easy. At least, not without a little bit of magic. _

Phoebe held another piece of paper to the candle in her dining room. She had just cast another love spell on Coop and he still hadn't come over. He'd been gone for quite a few days now and she needed to talk to him. Cole had recently shown back up and it had started some tough discussions for the new couple. Phoebe was beginning to doubt that her magic worked and she had a feeling she would just have to tell Coop she loved him, even if he didn't love her in return. It would hopefully be enough to prove that she was over Cole Turner.

She put on her brown overcoat and primped her hair as she started out the door. She walked across the moonlit street towards Coop's house where a single light was on in the kitchen. She knocked on the door three times and there still came no answer.

"Coop? Coop are you home?" she asked.

There was no sound coming from inside the house. She simply turned around and started back to her own home.

"Well that was a waste." Phoebe said.

High beams turned on and Phoebe nearly went blind. She shielded her eyes and got out of the road as the car drove up in front of her house and stopped. It was Cole Turner, back again.

"Cole, what the hell are you doing here at this time of night?" she asked.

"Hello, Phoebe. What were you doing over at his house at this time of night?" Cole asked, pointing at Coop's house.

"I was..." Phoebe started to say. "That is none of your business."

"You're right, it isn't. And it's none of your business what I'm doing here." Cole said.

"Fine." Phoebe said. "Good night."

Phoebe started inside as Cole turned off his car and jumped out.

"Wait!" he cried.

[xxx

_Billie Jenkins was rather excited when she moved to Prescott Lane. Of course there were many things about her past that had brought her there. She had never discussed with anyone precisely why she had moved away from her hometown. When Billie had learned about Magic, she was a bit freaked out and especially when she'd recentely fought a demon in her own home. If there was one thing Billie did want to have some fun with, it was her ability to cast spells. Therefore, spells were what she was going to cast..._

"There's a spell in here to change your appearance." Billie said. "I wonder if that works."

Paige was fixing up some late night hot chocolate before settling down to a movie. She was wearing her baby blue bathrobe and her hair was pulled up under a towel. It was obvious she'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Billie, where'd you get that?" Paige asked.

"I went to a New Age store today when I was out. I thought it would be fun to do a few spells or something. You know, since we're both witches and all." Billie laughed.

"It does sound fun, but shouldn't we think about it first. I mean, what if those spells really do happen and we get harmed by them?" Paige asked.

"How can these spells hurt us? They're simply for fun." Billie said.

"Well just be careful casting them. I still don't trust using magic like that. Besides you were attacked by a demon and your house burned down. I think that's a fairly good reason not to use magic." Paige said.

"I took care of him though, and that was the best part. Anyways, would you be in it if it helped you seek answers?" Billie asked.

"Answers? What are you talking about?" asked Paige.

"You were just telling me earlier how you'd like to know more about Penny and that Victor guy was your chance." Billie replied.

"Yeah, well I was just over there and it didn't go so well. There's something about him that creeps me out. He is definitely keeping a secret." Paige said.

"Exactly, and the only way to find answers is by using this." Billie said.

Paige examined the page Billie was looking at and nodded.

"I'll think about it." Paige said.

Wind blew straight through the drafty hallway of Paige's house as Dresden appeared. He peered around the corner at the two women in the living room and held up his hand. He had made a small charm out of lavender and murdock root to increse the girls desires. He carefully placed it in the plant on the table in the living room when Paige wasn't looking. The charm glowed a strange red and he shimmered out.

[xxx

Phoebe sat at her dining room table across from Cole. She wasn't looking at him but instead down at her coffee mug.

"Why are you so interested in getting back together?" Phoebe asked.

"Why are you so interested in getting with another man?" Cole asked in return.

"You know what, this whole contradicting question method of yours is really starting to tick me off." Phoebe said.

The room fell silent once more.

"I don't get you anymore, Phoebe. You've really changed." Cole said.

"How?" Phoebe asked in annoyance.

"Come on, you know damn well that the man you wanted in your marriage is the same man i've become. It's only been seven months since our divorce and clearly I don't think you're over it." Cole said.

"I think I'm pretty over it." Phoebe said.

"By shoving yourself off on another man?" Cole asked.

"I've been on two dates with Coop, Cole. Only two dates and I don't think that is any of your business." Phoebe said, standing up and walking to the other end of the table. Cole stood up in her face this time and their eyes met, filled with rage. "Get out of my house."

"I'm not going anywhere." Cole said as he pulled an object out of his pocket. As Phoebe looked, she saw a small clear bottle with a red substance inside. Cole dropped it to the floor and it shattered.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled as smoke filled the area they were standing in. In that moment Phoebe smiled and looked in to Cole's deep dark eyes. "Oh, Cole." she added sympathetically as he pulled her closer and began to kiss her.

[xxx

Piper stood at the kitchen countertop and finished writing out something on her piece of paper. She held the paper up to the light and began to read aloud.

"My husband seeks to run my life, I prevent this and cause strife, take me to what I wish to gain, in the end he'll feel my pain." she chanted.

There was a rush of wind and then the kitchen was silent once again. The newspaper on the table quickly flapped and a few pages fell off the table. Piper headed over to the pages left on the table and noticed something she hadn't seen earlier that day.

"Vacant Club, lease is up. Contact previous owner for details." Piper read aloud. She had a feeling things were just about to get better, whether Leo liked it or not.

[xxx

_It's a strange way to end the day... as some would say. Magic had already become an occasional recess for my old neighbors on Prescott Lane. Had Piper Halliwell spotted the demon, Dresden, as he strengthened her inner needs... she might never have seen the perfect ad. _

Piper smiled as she clipped the ad out of the paper and tucked it away in her purse.

[xxx

_Whether Phoebe was truly over her ex-husband or not was soon to be revealed. By one unexpected neighbor as he returned..._

Coop walked up to Phoebe's front door after having arrived home later that night. He looked through the door and saw a sight that nearly broke his heart. It would have devastated him, if he hadn't expected it to happen sooner. He watched as Phoebe and Cole continued to kiss before the lights turned out and they headed upstairs.

[xxx

_Young witches had learned that magic might be the only way in... and by tampering with the supernatural... they might just find out precisely who I am. _

Paige looked down at the book. She had the sudden urge to cast every spell in the book in order to get answers on her friend Penny. Billie giggled as she sipped some hot cocoa and tried to chant her own pre-made spell. Nothing was happening because she simply wasn't trying hard enough. Paige flipped the page and saw the exact spell she was going to need.

"A Truth spell." Paige said.

[xxx

_Pretty soon the neighbors would know my secret. The secret I had kept hidden for several long years. If there was one thing magic was good for, it was finding answers... and starting more questions. _

Cole shimmered into the empty house. His hair was uncombed and he looked as though he was quickly dressed.

"Your plan worked. Phoebe's asleep right now. In no time I'll have full control of these powers and I'll win her back." Cole said.

"Yes, but in the meantime, we must keep up appearances." the voice echoed throughout the dark house.

As the figure stepped out from the darkness, he smiled. Cole Turner was in league with another neighbor on Prescott Lane... Dresden.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Author's Note**: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, the narrator will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope you're all ready for answers... **


	8. No Lies, No Truths

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Eight:**

**1.08: No Lies, No Truths**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

As Paige and Billie cast a truth spell, the neighbors on Prescott Lane each face consequences. Piper tells Leo the truth about her magical solutions and how she's going to buy a club. Phoebe confesses that she doesn't love Cole which leads Coop to do some investigating. Meanwhile, Paige uses the truth spell to her advantage and discovers things she never knew her dear old friend, Penny Johnson, had been hiding.

Also, the narrator is revealed.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_The truth is an interesting thing... that nobody ever hears these days. Husbands lie to their wives, wives lie to their husbands, and friends lie to each other. It isn't proven that lies are beneficiary to anyone... but in the small neighborhood of Prescott Lane... lies can be quite beneficiary. There are several truths that my neighbors wanted to know... and in order to prevent anymore lies... magic was about to do the trick. _

Paige closed her eyes and slowly muttered under breath.

"I'm telling you, Paige, that spell isn't going to work unless you chant it." Billie said.

"I'm just trying to learn it. It says you have to be in deep concentration for the spell to take affect." Paige said.

"Well hurry up. I'm dying to know some of the neighbors and their dirty little secrets." Billie said eagerly.

Today Billie was wearing a light green tank top and blue jeans. Her blonde hair was pulled back in pig tails and she had a small green hat resting on her head. Paige was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and her brown hair curled down at her sides.

"Hold your horses. I'm nearly done remembering the last line." Paige said.

Billie sighed and looked out the window as Victor Bennett walked across Penny's lawn to check the mail. "Now's your chance." she said.

Paige read over the spell one last time, closed her eyes and chanted:

"Your lips move in such a motion,

you speak to me with twisted notion,

allow the lies to suddenly cease,

for six small hours may truths increase."

The spellbook slammed shut automatically and Paige stood up. Billie blinked and smiled.

"Did it work?" asked Billie.

"I think so. Here, ask me a question." Paige said.

"Hmm, okay. What do you really think of me?" Billie asked.

"For starters I hate the way you dress, your hair color, and I really don't like the fact that you ate all of my strawberry non-fat yogurts." Paige said quickly.

"Wow, that was a bit unexpected. Coming from a supposed friend." Billie replied.

"On the bright side, you're still a good friend." Paige said.

"Okay, for a truth... that definitely sounded like a lie." Billie joked.

[xxx

_Had I ever known Piper Wyatt, I would have been there for her when she found out precisely what her husband was hiding from her. Sadly, I would never know Piper Wyatt or Leo Wyatt for that matter. The truth was about to prove to be bad for this sacred family. _

Piper placed the newly replaced dish in the cupboard she had smashed recently. Having been in major stress, Piper had accidentally blown up the china cabinet with her powers. She was wearing a white laced jacket over her pink shirt and black sweat pants. Leo orbed in with his red button up shirt ruffled and blue jeans tight around his muscular legs. His short sandy bleached hair was spiked in a quick hurry.

"Morning." Piper said.

"Morning, Piper. What are you doing up so early?" Leo asked.

"I'm fixing the new china cabinet before I head over to the club." Piper said. She quickly covered her mouth, having wanted to prevent that from escaping her lips.

"What club?" Leo asked.

Piper thought for a moment. All she needed was a small lie but it never came. "The empty club that I'm going to buy from the previous owner."

"Excuse me. Where do you plan to get the money for that?" Leo asked.

"I already have a specific amount set aside from our savings. I think it should be enough." Piper smiled. She no longer cared that she wasn't lying to her husband.

"Piper, you can't do that." Leo said.

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"I don't want you to. I want you to stay home with the kids while I work." Leo said.

"Leo, you're such a liar. You know your job isn't even bringing in any money and the boys are going to be going to school soon. That is going to cost more money than this club I'm going to buy." Piper said. "Besides, when are you going to tell me your real reason for wanting me to stay unemployed?"

"I don't plan to." Leo said rudely.

"Why are you still so stubborn. Leo when you look at this from my point of view it just doesn't make any sense." Piper said.

Leo now found himself no longer able to lie. Pretty soon he was going to have to tell Piper the truth and here it came. "Okay, you want the real truth for why I don't want you to work?" he asked.

"Yes, and then I would say it's about time." Piper said.

She pushed her hair back and he gulped. "Piper, I didn't know how to tell you this but I'm leaving soon." Leo said.

Piper couldn't believe what she had just heard, and she didn't like the sound of the word _"leaving."_

[xxx

Phoebe closed her front door and headed down the front steps. Coop watched as she walked towards the end of her lawn. It looked as though she was on her way over to his house and he had a few questions to ask about the previous night.

"Hey, Coop." Phoebe called.

"Hello there." he replied, waving in response as well.

Just then the sound of a car honking could be heard and Cole Turner pulled around the corner. Phoebe giggled and stepped into the car as Coop sighed and walked over.

"Phoebe, can we talk really quick?" Coop asked.

"Sure." Phoebe said. "Cole, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Cole lied through his teeth as he put the car in park. If there was one person who wasn't affected by the truth spell, it was Cole Turner. He wasn't a resident of Prescott Lane and had been nowhere near the area when Paige had cast the spell.

Phoebe stepped out of the car and closed the door. She skipped up to Coop and he muttered silently.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going on a date with Cole. What does it look like I'm doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, why are you going on a date with this man? You told me you hated him a few days ago." Coop said.

"I don't understand what happened but last night changed many things." Phoebe said.

"I'll say. I walked over to see if you wanted to catch a bite and saw you two... well, you know." Coop said.

"Oh my god." Phoebe said, startled.

"Phoebe, I'm going to be truthful here. I have been developing small feelings for you since we first started dating and I want to know if you still love him." Coop said.

"Oh, Coop that is so sweet." Phoebe said playfully.

"Phoebe, do you still have feelings for Cole?" Coop asked.

Phoebe wasn't sure what to say. For a moment her heart was telling her to say yes... however that could've been because of the love potion she'd unknowingly recieved. Then again her mind was telling her to answer truthfully.

"No, I don't have any feelings for my ex anymore." she replied truthfully.

"Then why are you getting in that car?" Coop asked.

"I don't know." Phoebe said, wincing her eyes. She really had no idea why she was getting in the car, but she was telling the honest-to-god truth. "I've got to go." she added.

Coop watched as she got into the car and drove off with Cole. He stood in the slowly fading exhaust, knowing something wasn't right.

[xxx

_Victor Bennett was a great man, at least in the time that I had known him. He had never been so close to Penny Johnson until a tragic past event. The neighbors in the area had never heard him mentioned in Patty's conversations, not in the five years that any of them had lived there. Yet, as Paige Matthews headed towards Penny's house... she was about to find out another piece to the puzzle. She was about to find out... who I am. _

"Morning, Victor." Paige greeted as she walked up.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Victor asked.

"Sure, it would be much more lovely if I could get answers." Paige said, truthfully and trying to seal her lips.

"I'm sorry?" Victor said, clearly misunderstanding.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you inside?" Paige said.

"Sure." Victor said as they headed into Penny's house. Paige looked around and realized that it was the second time since Penny's death that she had entered the house.

They sat down at the kitchen table and Paige sighed.

"So, I hate to start off so quickly but how were you related to Penny?" Paige asked.

"I was her son-in-law. By marriage that is." Victor said. Paige could tell that the truth spell was working. "I was married to Penny's daughter, Patty."

Victor grasped his hand tight around his mouth. "I mean, wait..." Victor tried to stop himself.

"What's wrong, what is it?" Paige asked, knowing all too well that Victor was trying to fight the truth spell.

"I'm sorry, I don't really want to be talking about this. There's alot that has happened in my past." Victor said. "I just can't deny these secrets for some reason."

"We don't have to talk about this right now if you're not ready." Paige said.

"No, I'm fine." Victor said, "It's just hard to actually discuss my problems with someone now." he continued.

"Wait a second, I didn't know Penny had a daughter. She never mentioned Patty to any of us." Paige said. She was never more intrigued to know more but she couldn't mention the bably blanket she had found in Penny's attic. She had mistakenly orbed in weeks ago and stumbled across it.

"That's because Patty was murdered. She was murdered four years ago." Victor said.

"Oh my god. No wonder Penny never mentioned her. What happened?" Paige asked.

"She was killed in a fight against a..." Victor started to say before he broke off. "Never mind, the point is she was murdered."

"Well did the police ever catch the murderer?" Paige asked.

"No, and frankly I think that the same thing... I mean person, also killed Penny." Victor said.

"Oh my god. I seriously had no idea. Aren't you worried?" Paige asked.

"You have no idea." Victor said. He sat up straight and pushed out his chair. He stood up and started to the counter. "If you don't mind I have so much to do today." Victor said.

"Oh, yes of course. And Victor, I'm here for you if you need to talk." Paige said. "I realize I just met you but I am seriously here for you. I can't even imagine myself in your shoes." Paige said.

"Thank you. Good day, Paige." Victor said as Paige let herself out. She knew that her truth spell had worked and she was now on a new journey. This time she was going to use magic to find out who killed Penny Johnson.

[xxx

_If you have followed the secrets I've revealed... or perhaps the stories I have told... you would now know that my name is Patty Johnson. After my divorce from Victor Bennett, I took back my original maiden name and therefore I was the one that started everything. There are many magical beings in the world, and I only knew of one. That had been my mother, Penny Johnson. Since my death, I have kept tabs on the neighbors that would never really know me. Had I been there for these neighbors... I could've helped them in the near future... _

_To Piper Wyatt, I would offer my sympathy... for she had just realized that her marriage was ending. _

Piper sat in the kitchen with a hot cup of tea and tears staining her cheeks. Leo had just truthfully answered the questions she'd been longing to here. The reason he was so uptight about her going back to work was because he was leaving. His job as a whitelighter was about to get much more complicated and he would have to choose his family or his job. As his job had now become more important, he had no other choice but to follow that path, or he'd face worse consequences. Although he had a plan to work around it, Piper knew this was soon going to be the end of her marriage.

[xxx

_To Phoebe Halliwell... I would have revealed that she was being tricked. Tricked by someone who could no longer be trusted..._

Phoebe Halliwell had one vision the day of Penny Halliwell's death. She was dancing on a dance floor with a mysterious stranger about to give her a kiss. In her vision the lights had been dim and she could not see who that stranger was. Now that reality was upon her, she watched as the dancers around her broke in to the moves of a slow song. Then Phoebe met eyes with the man who had brought her there tonight. The one man she cared for, but did not know of his evil trickery. Cole looked at her, smiled, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

[xxx

_And last but not least I would have given advice to Paige Matthews. The one who had just realized that something wasn't right all of those precious years she'd known her recently deceased neighbor. Magic had brought her to peace with the first half of her answer quest. It was only a matter of time before magic brought the rest of them. And when it did... things would definitely get worse. _

Paige walked into her house to see Billie still flipping through the spellbook she'd purchased.

"Well, did you get anything out of him?" Billie asked.

"More than I thought I would. Something tells me it just led to more questions." Paige said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Author's Note**: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This was definitely a chapter that reveals some answers and starts more questions and I really hope you enjoy the following chapters. The next few chapters will begin to reveal how the neighbors lives on Prescott Lane will eventually become... Thanks guys**


	9. Welcome the Snoop

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Nine:**

**1.09: Welcome the Snoop**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Piper fears that her marriage is ending when Leo must make a terrible decision.

Coop does some deep investigating when he learns that Phoebe isn't acting like herself. Meanwhile Paige and Billie decide to cast another spell that might just help them find Penny and Patty's murderer.

Also, Dresden decides to make himself known to one of his neighbors.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_Victor Bennett left Prescott Lane bright and early one morning. He had stayed for a week to collect the rest of Penny's possessions. As he left, Paige couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew that nobody would ever see him again. For one man to keep the truth hidden within his family's secrecy... was a tough burden to bare. Yet as he left, some of the lives on Prescott Lane still move on. Some for the better... and some for the worse... For Paige Matthews... it was uncertain... but she had just found more items that might lead to the truth..._

Paige watched from her porch as Victor drove off and he had left a few boxes of items by the garbage. It was obvious that he hadn't looked through those boxes and Paige decided that maybe it was time she take them. Perhaps she would find something that could lead to more information.

[xxx

_Take Piper and Leo Wyatt for example. For a wife like Piper, who had sacrificed everything in her marriage to the magical man of her dreams... it was strange to see her so calm. Leo Wyatt had been at work more than his home for an incredibly longer amount of time than he had when they'd first moved to Prescott Lane. It was no surprise... to Piper anyways... that his mind would overpower his heart and he would make one decision that would affect those around him forever. _

Piper started down the steps to her car with Wyatt and Chris. She was dressed in a brown jacket with blue jeans and the boys were dressed in matching white shirts and overalls. She buckled Wyatt into his seat and put Chris in his car seat beside his older brother. She closed the side door and headed towards her own door. As she started to open it, Leo came out of the house and jogged down the steps.

"Piper, where are you taking the boys? I thought you asked me to watch them today." Leo said.

"Oh, Leo, I wasn't sure if you had to work or not and I didn't think I should trouble you." Piper stated sarcastically.

"I know I've been at work alot lately. I'm just trying to find a way to work around this decision." Leo said.

"So you're still choosing your job over your family?" Piper asked.

"I have no choice." Leo said.

"Obviously you don't. There's never a choice for you is there?" Piper asked angrily.

"Piper..." Leo started to say.

"No, I'm serious. You have been at work from dawn til dusk for the past five days and you haven't even bothered to talk to me about any of this." Piper said. She got into her car and strapped on her seatbelt. "I've got to go."

"You can't just leave." Leo said.

"Why? We both know you're going to." Piper said as she slammed her door shut, started the car, and drove off without another look back.

[xxx

_Phoebe Halliwell had no idea how she had come to love Cole so much in the past week. It seemed incredible that he had walked back into her life and pretended to have changed. Now that Phoebe was under Cole's spell... literally... she would never realize that she was being kept from her friends or Coop for that matter. _

Phoebe sat on the picnic blanket with Cole as they looked up at the blue sky. She was wearing a green sweater over a white tank top. She also had on blue jeans and a pair of flip flops. Cole had on a small red shirt that pushed out his biceps and had on black jeans. He ran his hand through Phoebe's short brown hair and smiled at her.

"You know, I really should be working today." Phoebe said.

"Oh, right. I know I've been keeping you from your job and I apologize." Cole said.

"No, it's not that. For some reason I just didn't feel like going to work today. I wanted to spend it with you." Phoebe said.

Phoebe wouldn't have said that particular statement if it hadn't been for the same love potion Cole had been slipping into her drinks. He was making her forget about everything but him and soon he would have her back. Then he would rise to power.

[xxx

_As I have said countless times, Paige was always the one seeking answers. Yet she is not the only one living on Prescott Lane that once to know what's going on with the neighbors._

Coop watched from the bushes at Phoebe and Cole. He had heard Phoebe truthfully state that she had no feelings for Cole. That had been because the truth spell had interacted with Cole's love potion and it had led Coop to his investigating. Coop was going to watch every one of Cole's moves to prove there was something fishy going on.

"I'm going to figure you out sooner or later, Mr. Turner." Coop said.

[xxx

_It is true that someone or something had killed my mother, Penny Johnson. It was unknown whether the same killer had also murdered me. As Paige and Billie sat in the safety of Paige's own home... they were about to use another spell. One that might make them feel just a little less safe. _

"Paige, there's nothing in here." Billie said.

"There has to be. If not then we're going to have to make up our own spell." Paige said.

"What if we cast a spell and we still don't find out who the killer is?" Billie asked. "Shouldn't we just cast some more spells for fun instead?"

"Billie, no. The truth spell was actually beneficial. We can't just cast spells whenever we want." Paige said.

"Why not?" Billie asked.

"Because I'm sure that one or two of these spells will probably cause more damage then we could possibly imagine." Paige said. "I mean half of the spells in here are for love or hate type reasons." Paige said.

"Yeah, but think about it. How many people do you know can read these spells aloud and have them actually come true? Just you and me really." Billie said.

"I for one am going to disagree with you saying spells for fun. I just want to get to the bottom of this, at least for Penny and Patty's sake." Paige explained.

"I understand." Billie said. She shifted her head and then grabbed the book. "Then again, I did buy that book myself and I'm going to say some of these spells if I want."

"Billie? Is there any chance of getting you to see past this?" Paige asked.

"Nope." Billie said as she walked into the other room.

"Don't you have something better to do? Perhaps like... oh I don't know, getting your house rebuilt?" Paige asked.

"Sorry, but a fire throwing demon turning your house into a duraflame log doesn't fall into the category at the insurance company. I'm stuck with you for a few more months." Billie said.

Paige sighed as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of her desk drawer.

[xxx

Dresden looked out the window at Piper as she arrived home. It was mid-afternoon and she had taken the boys with her to get groceries again. He smiled and headed out his front door. He started down the steps and walked over as Piper struggled to carry some of the bags up the steps. She hadn't noticed him come out of the house next door.

"Hello there. Hey do you need any help with those?" he asked.

"Oh, hello. Thank you so much for the offer but I've got it." Piper said. One of the bags fell out of the back seat and items spilled on the sidewalk.

"Are you sure?" he asked again as he started picking up some of the items and placed them back in the bag.

"Thank you. I don't believe we've met." Piper said. "My name is Piper Wyatt. These are my children, Wyatt and Chris." she said.

"Hi, Piper. I'm Dresden." he said as he followed her up the steps to her house.

"Dresden, that's a nifty name." Piper replied. "Come on boys."

Wyatt and Chris trailed right behind her.

[xxx

Coop watched from his living room window as Phoebe and Cole stood on Phoebe's lawn. Phoebe kissed Cole on the lips again and then he got in his car and drove away. Now was his chance to see what Cole was doing when he wasn't around his beloved ex-wife. He grabbed his coat and adjusted the small white crystal ring on his left finger and vanished into thin air. All that was left in the room was a fading red glow.

[xxx

Piper and Dresden sat down at the table in the kitchen. Piper was extremely greatful that Dresden had helped her with the groceries. He had even calmed Wyatt and Chris down for their nap time. She didn't really know him but she knew her heart was telling her different things about men at the moment. As long as she had a nice guy around to listen to her problems and talk with her, she was okay.

"I can't believe you got the boys to sleep." Piper said, "It usually takes me half an hour."

"Well, I used to have kids of my own." Dresden lied.

"Oh really? What happened to them?" Piper asked.

"It's a long story. I don't know if you'd feel comfortable listening to a rambling man like me. After all, you hardly know me and I hardly know you." Dresden said.

"Well, I'd be happy to hear you out." Piper said. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Dresden smiled. "Tea would be lovely."

Piper turned her back and walked to the counter to start on the tea. "So tell me, what happened to your children?"

"Well my wife left me. We got a divorce two years ago when she went back to Chicago to accept a job offer." Dresden lied again.

"What?!" Piper exclaimed. How was it possible that Dresden's story was similar to something she was going through. Piper had no idea that Dresden was lying.

[xxx

Coop appeared in a red glow outside the window of a small apartment. He peered through the curtains at Cole Turner as he stood over a table of assorted items. He noticed that the entire room was empty except for the table. Cole smiled as he hummed to himself and poured a strange liquid into a pot. Smoke was filling the room as Coop watched Cole pour another red liquid into a small clear bottle. On that note, he took the bottle and headed for the door to leave.

"What are you up to?" Coop asked.

[xxx

_Neighbors will always be there to meddle in anothers business. One neighbor had found his way in... to destroying one witch's marriage. _

Dresden continued lying to Piper as she filled him in on her situation. This was his way into her mind, so that he could officially brainwash her into thinking her marriage was over. This, he knew, was one way he'd be able to weaken her defenses.

[xxx

_One neighbor spies on a neighbors obsession... in hopes that they might uncover something mysterious going on. _

For the fourth time today, Coop watched Cole as him and Phoebe sat at Phoebe's dining table eating dinner. Cole took out the small clear bottle and slipped it into Phoebe's drink while she was still in the kitchen. Now Coop officially knew something wasn't right and he had to get through to Phoebe. He just had to.

[xxx

_And other neighbors worry that their differences may change them. For one seeking answers would never use too much magic... _

Paige rummaged through the boxes she had picked up at Penny's earlier that morning. She hadn't had the chance to look through everything but she wasn't getting far in the first box. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, chanting a spell in her head. It was her first spell she'd made up and if she really was a witch then she was definitely going to see the spell's affect. She opened her eyes and chanted:

"A crime has been committed,

yet someone has to pay

cast this spell to guide me

to the committer show me the way."

So it wasn't one of Paige's best spells, for it was only her first try on making up a spell. She watched as nothing happened. She had hoped to be pulled into some wacky time tunnel to show her who had taken Penny Johnson's life but only a small orb of light appeared. This must have meant that the killer was extremely close to Paige and that she didn't need to move at all. The small orb of light was gold with crimson sparks of lightning revolving inside of it. It shot through the front window and down the street where it collided nicely with Piper Wyatt's house.

"Oh my god!" Paige said.

"What? What did you see?" Billie asked.

"I cast a spell to see who Penny's murderer is and some sphere of light shot across the street. You're not going to believe where it went." Paige said.

"Where?" Billie asked.

"Piper's house. I think one of the Wyatt's killed Penny." Paige said.

_... one seeking answers would never use too much magic... unless it showed them what they needed to see. There is more than meets the eye when someone doesn't estimate the power of their first time spell. For the innocent was now targeted and accused... because Dresden was still at Piper's house... and that was who the light had gone to..._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

**Author's Note**: **Thanks for reading guys... stay tuned for new chapters as we get closer to the finale... **


	10. Blackmail and Suspicions

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Ten:**

**1.10: Blackmail and Suspicions**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Paige and Billie think that one of the Wyatt's killed Penny Johnson and Piper faces blackmail. Coop warns Phoebe that Cole is using some type of love potion on her which leads Phoebe to question Cole's judgement. Meanwhile Dresden continues to worm his way into Piper's situation so she'll fight more with Leo.

Also, Billie begins to develop an addiction with spell-casting.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_The first thing Paige Matthews did on her mornings was pour a cup of coffee and walk out to get the paper. It had been nearly 2 months since my mother, Penny, passed away. Now, as the sun rose over Prescott Lane, Paige Matthews decided to use the same spell over and over each morning. The same spell that had shown her who had murdered Penny. And to her knowledge, she believed Piper or Leo had murdered their neighbor. _

"I still don't understand." Paige said.

Billie walked in from the other room, having heard Paige from the kitchen. She was holding the spellbook in her hands and waved her hand at a pillow on the couch. The pillow soared into the air and landed on the recliner across the room. She plopped down on the couch and began flipping through the spell book.

"It feels so good to be able to use magic so openly." Billie said.

"Well don't get used to it just yet. Remember what I told you about using too much magic. It can't be a good sign." Paige said. "I'm going to test my theory."

"What theory?" Billie asked.

"The one about Piper and Leo being murderers." Paige said.

"Yeah, remind me never to say no to babysitting Piper's kids from now on. I'm not ready to die just yet." Billie joked.

"Billie, I'm serious." Paige said.

"Okay, so what are you going to do to test it?" Billie asked.

"I'm going to send a letter." Paige said.

"Isn't that blackmail?" Billie once again asked another question.

"Precisely." Paige replied.

[xxx

_Piper hadn't heard from Leo for another twenty-four hours. This had come as no surprise to her since it had been her pleasure to befriend Dresden. For some reason, Piper had found herself beginning to relate so much to Dresden. Of course it is no lie that Piper was facing a magical problem when Dresden was clearly using magic to lie. Had Piper Wyatt known he was really a demon in disguise, she would have flicked her fingers and blown him to pieces. Dresden had a plan for Piper though..._

"Good morning, Dresden. How are you?" Piper asked as she greeted him at the door.

"Morning, Piper. I brought over all the information I could find." Dresden said.

"Oh, thank you so much." Piper said. "I can't believe you barely know me and you're giving me all this information."

The day before, Dresden had offered to give Piper some information on starting a business in the San-Francisco Area. She had told him all about her desired profession to own her own business and was glad to take him up on his offer. She took the packet of papers and set them down on the table.

"I just wanted you to know how much I understand about your desire. It's not easy to move on when somebody leaves you." Dresden said.

"Oh, well Leo hasn't necessarily left yet." Piper said.

"Yes, but he hasn't been around lately. You've said it yourself. What does he do for a living?" Dresden asked. He pretended as though he had no clue what was going on but knew all too well that Leo was a whitelighter.

"Oh... well he..." Piper tried to speak. She quickly came up with a lie. "He just got promoted at one of the executive offices in San Francisco. His job requires a lot of travel." She knew it probably hadn't worked but she'd already said it and there was no turning back.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to go now. You just take a look over that paperwork and I'll help you with anything you decide on." Dresden said, heading back to the door.

"Thank you so much, Dresden." Piper said. She followed him out of the door and headed to the mailbox to collect the days post.

[xxx

Coop was dressed in black attire and his hair was spiked. He had decided to go to Phoebe's extremely early in the morning before Cole could show up but had noticed that Cole had stayed the night. Phoebe walked outside to retrieve her mail when Coop jogged across the street.

"Phoebe!" Coop shouted.

"Oh hello, Coop." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, it's important. I need to talk to you." he said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Cole is slipping some sort of love drug into your drink." Coop said. He decided to be blunt about it.

"Wow, that certainly is a wierd way to start out _good afternoon_." Phoebe chuckled as she grabbed her mail and started back across her lawn.

"Phoebe, don't go back inside that house. Cole is manipulating you just like you used to describe." Coop said.

Phoebe turned around as Cole walked to the front door. He stood in the entrance with a cup of orange juice.

"Phoebe, breakfast is ready." he shouted to her.

"Oh, thanks, honey. I'll be right there." Phoebe said. She walked up to Coop. "Look, I don't know what kind of crap your pulling but stay away from me and my husband. Cole is a good man." Phoebe said.

Phoebe turned and pranced back to her front door as she slid past Cole and walked inside. Cole turned and walked inside just before he glanced back at Coop. He smiled wickedly and waved his hand as the door closed and slammed shut.

[xxx

Billie stood up with the book in her hands. She slowly chanted out loud:

"Let thy powers start to rise

if in my path, meet your demise

multiplied my essence be

give me strength, set me free."

Billie's hands glowed and she turned to the couch. She thought about moving not just the pillows but the entire couch itself. She waved her hand and sent the couch, two throw pillows, the coffee table, and a lamp flying into the air where they collided with the ceiling and fell the floor. Paige heard the crash and came running into the room.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"I've got it. Sorry." Billie shouted throwing her hand up in protest. Instantly Paige shot into the air and landed with a thud against the kitchen tile. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to do that."

"What type of spell did you cast?" Paige asked. "I heard chanting from upstairs."

"I power strenghtening spell. I didn't think it would work." Billie said softly.

"Well if you haven't noticed, the spells I've been casting are working. Give me that book." Paige said angrily. She started back into the living room to take the book from Billie.

"No, I've got it. Let me just clean this mess up." Billie said. She flipped through the pages and chanted again:

"Let the object of objection become but a dream,

as I cause the scene to become unseen."

The house instantly went back to its original look and Paige sighed. Billie smiled and closed the book.

"Give it to me." Paige said.

Billie reluctantly handed it over and Paige took it upstairs. Possibly to hide it so that Billie wouldn't start to get out of control.

[xxx

_As Piper Wyatt opened her mailbox, she couldn't have been prepared for the letter she was about to recieve. Apparently, confusion was going to engulf her mind before she could analyze what it meant. One of her neighbors had sent her a letter. _

Piper grabbed the stack of mail and began shuffling through it. She came across a small envelope labeled _Wyatts _and opened it, thinking it rather odd to have a one-word-address. She opened it and read:

_Your secret is out_

_I know the truth_

_Watch your back_

_the truth might just slip..._

Piper was of course confused after reading the letter. She looked up from the letter and stared down both sides of the street. Little did she know that Paige was watching from her own house in her upstairs window. Piper began to shake as she headed back up the steps. Someone knew she was a witch, she had a horrible feeling this was going to happen.

_Little did Piper Wyatt know that Paige had no idea about Piper's witch characteristics. One of the Wyatts was being targeted as a murderer... although they had not committed a crime. There comes a time in someone's life when they are targeted as the criminal. Those who believe they are innocent will do anything to antagonize the guilty. _

[xxx

_When the day is over, one must realize that they never had a perfect life to begin with..._

Phoebe sat at the dinner table with Cole who passed her a glass of wine. He had slipped the love potion in one more time and Phoebe looked at it. She wanted to trust Cole and take a sip. Actually, her mind was telling her that she should. However, her heart was beginning to develop a strange feeling. It was a feeling that she couldn't describe easily. She picked up the glass of wine and pretended to take a sip, smiling. She had a feeling Coop had been right, and it was time to test that theory.

[xxx

_... one might realize that they just can't get enough of something so... magical..._

Billie slipped on her blue fuzzy slippers and walked down the hall to Paige's room. Paige was downstairs locking up for the night and keeping another watch on the Wyatt's home. She could understand why Paige didn't trust them, if Piper or Leo had indeed killed Penny. However she had trouble believing it had been them. She was beginning to think that a demon might have killed Penny afterall.

She walked into Paige's room and looked around. She waved her hand and sent drawers opening left and right. She leaned down and looked under the bed. There she found the spellbook sitting in the dark. She pulled it out, wrapped it in her arms and waved her hands to close the open drawers. As she heard Paige heading upstairs for bed, she quickly ran back to her room and shut the door. It was time to cast a few more spells... she was ready to have some fun.

[xxx

_... one must pull it together when they fear they have lost everything..._

Leo orbed into the bedroom that night and Piper was sitting up. She was waiting for him at whatever cost and it was a good thing he had shown up early.

"I sensed something was wrong. Why are you still awake?" Leo asked.

"Someone knows, Leo." Piper said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Somebody knows about my powers. They're blackmailing me." Piper said as she showed Leo the note.

"Do you know who it might be?" Leo asked.

"No, but I was hoping you and I might be able to talk." Piper said.

"I don't have much time. I was in the middle of training." Leo said.

"Training? For what?" Piper asked, annoyed.

"I'm becoming an Elder." Leo said, noticing that Piper was confused. He continued on, "It's the same position as my bosses. I don't have much time until I have to go." Leo said.

"Look, I don't want to talk about that right now. You said you were working on a plan to get around it and I'll accept that. Right now I just need your advice." Piper said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to help in this situation. If anything, try using magic to help you." Leo said.

"Leo..." Piper started to say but it was only a matter of time before he interrupted.

"Piper, I'm being called away... I can't stay." Leo said as he suddenly orbed out.

Piper rolled her eyes, slipped out of bed and got dressed.

[xxx

_... one may even begin to wonder if their plan is working. For in the end, there is only a greater chance that they will be outed as the real criminal. _

Dresden looked at the signed paperwork that Piper had filled out. She had decided to take on an interview with the old club owner in chances of making an offer. He had only hoped that his acts would make Piper and Leo begin to fight more. He also needed to get back at Billie, for she had done something he could no longer tolerate. When Billie had fought off the powerful fire-throwing demon, she had eventually vanquished Dresden's brother. He knew he was going to get back at her and cause chaos for all of the neighbors. Until then... his first mission was to stop Piper and Leo Wyatt from savoring their happy marriage. In the end... Piper Wyatt would be weak, perhaps weak enough to kill.

There was a knock on the door and he ran to open it.

"Piper. What are you doing here?" Dresden asked.

"The boys are sleeping and I was wondering if you'd like to come over for a cup of tea. Perhaps have a late night talk?" Piper asked.

Dresden smiled, one of his plans was working.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

**Author's Note**: **Thanks for reading guys... stay tuned for new chapters as we get closer to the finale... **


	11. Believe it or not, They're Fake

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Eleven:**

**1.11: Believe it or Not; They're Fake**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Phoebe has a premonition of Cole's trickery and gains a new power in her defense. Piper, in need of reflection, takes some time alone with the boys. Meanwhile, Billie casts a spell that not only affect herself, but Paige as well. As the two witches clash, Paige discovers something buried deep in one of Penny's abandoned boxes.

Also, Dresden decides to steal the powers from one of the neighbors on the Lane.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_It's a charming thing, really... to experience strange events during an ordinary day..._

_A simple spell here, and a simple spell there... was no big deal to Billie. She had stolen the spellbook back from Paige two days ago... in hopes that whatever type of magic spell she casted next, it might bring her a little bit of fun and luck. _

Billie smiled as she flipped from page to page. The spellbook itself wasn't very big. It had at least seventy-spells or incantations in it, written by someone who probably had no idea magic existed. The book was dark red with a crescent moon on the front. There was no title, but that didn't bother Billie one bit. She simply found a page that she wanted to try and chanted:

"I call upon the ancient powers

to make me beautiful in future hours.

Guide me to thy shining light

Make thy appearance, a pleasant sight."

As Billie finished the spell, her straight blonde hair instantly shot into long golden curls and her body curved into a slender position. Billie was slender to begin with, but the spell had brought out a bit of a tan in her skin and increased her breast size a bit. Her clothes were now tight on her body and she gazed at herself in the mirror.

"There's not a guy that won't want to date me." Billie said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Paige screamed down the hall. "Billie!"

"Oh dear." Billie said as she peaked out of her bedroom door. "Paige are you okay?"

Adrenaline began pumping through Billie. What if a demon was attacking Paige? Was it even possible that more demons existed? All she knew was that she had to get to Paige's room in case there was danger. She didn't care that she would blow her cover when Paige saw her transformed look but she had to save her friend. When Billie arrived at Paige's open bedroom door, she knew in that moment that she was really the one in trouble.

"What the hell have you done to me, Billie?!" Paige shouted.

Paige was wearing a red tank top and black pants. Her red tank top was tight on her and it didn't cover most of her stomach anymore. Billie noticed this because Paige's breasts had increased to a size larger than Billie's own hands. They were definitely affected by the spell and Billie was definitely busted.

"Oops." Billie muttered.

[xxx

Phoebe watched the clock. Cole was still sleeping upstairs and she was busy cooking breakfast. She sat down at the coffee table for a moment to think for a moment. She decided to go and get the mail, therefore so she could get some air. She wrapped her pink nightgown around her body and grabbed the doorknob. Instantly she was sucked into a premonition of herself.

**PREMONITION:**

Phoebe stood in the living room of her own home. She wrapped her arms around Coop, apparently apologizing for her actions. He assured her that it was okay as Cole burst through the door and lunged at him. Instantly, Phoebe flew into the air and kicked him in the face. He flew across the room and right back through the front door. Coop stared in shock as she looked around.

**END OF PREMONITION**

When Phoebe came out of the vision, Cole was standing at the top of the stairs. He was in a black bath-robe and smiled at her.

"Phoebe, honey. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm just going to get the paper really quick." Phoebe said. She opened the door and ran out onto the lawn. She grabbed the paper and looked across the street at Coop's house. All was quiet, and he was apparently still asleep. Phoebe sighed and turned back to the house. Once back inside she closed the door.

"Here, I poured you some orange juice." Cole said. He smiled and held the small cup of orange juice up to Phoebe's lips.

Phoebe remembered what Coop had been trying to tell her before. She was starting to suspect Cole of love poisoning. Love poisoning? Was that even the term to describe what he was doing to her? Phoebe nodded, thanked him, and took a small sip. Cole smiled and turned to sit the cup down on the dining table. Phoebe turned to the nearest plant and spit out the sip she had just taken.

"Okay, Coop... I believe you now." she muttered.

[xxx

Piper stood in the foyer of her own home. She wore a long sleeve navy blue sweater with blue jeans. She had her hair pulled back in a bun and she was ready to take the kids for a stroll at the park. She looked at a picture on the stand next to her. It was a picture of herself and Leo on their wedding day. Their wedding day had been perfect, the second time. On their first wedding day, Leo had been summoned forcefully to his bosses, the Elders. The Elders held that the two had been breaking rules, since Piper was a witch and Leo was a whitelighter. Therefore, the two had put their wedding on hold until they could convince the elders that they were responsible. When Leo had proven that Piper was a good witch and soon to be a good mother, the Elders had changed their minds.

"Wyatt, are you ready to go?" Piper shouted up the stairs.

The boys came down the stairs and joined their mother. Wyatt had assisted Chris since he was not the best at walking on stairs just yet. They were each wearing a hooded sweater and blue jeans, ready for a fun day and Piper was going to give it to them.

"Is Daddy coming to, Mommy?" Chris asked.

Piper sighed, "No, sweetie. Daddy is away on business right now."

"Daddy's always on business." Wyatt replied.

Piper looked up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She grabbed her bag. "I know, but that's just how things go, honey. Now, are you guys ready to go to the zoo?"

Wyatt and Chris lit up with a smile and Piper opened the door. She grabbed the key and locked the door behind her as she followed her children to the car.

[xxx

"What are you doing, Paige?" Billie asked.

Paige paced back and forth around her bedroom. The spell that had magically enhanced her body hadn't died down yet and Billie hadn't found a way to reverse it.

"I'm looking through some of Penny's old things. I haven't found anything but a few trinkets, candles, and an 8-track tape. Are you sure you haven't found a way to reverse this damn spell? My back is starting to hurt." Paige said.

"No, I checked the book but there's no reversal." Billie said. 

"Well, this is just great. I can't leave the house looking like this, and I can't believe you disobeyed me." Paige said.

"Disobeyed you? You're not my mother, Paige." Billie replied.

"I might as well be. Billie I told you not to use too much magic or something like this would happen and guess what? You did magic and something happened!" Paige exclaimed.

Billie looked down. "What's that?" she asked pointing to an item in the box.

Paige leaned down, with the little effort she had and looked inside the box. There she discovered a small black book with a lock, hidden deep down under some folded cloths.

"It's a diary of Penny's. It's locked though." Paige said.

"I wonder what's in it." Billie said.

"Me too. Which is why I'm going to search for the key." Paige said.

"I could just cast a spell." Billie said.

"No! There are several _non-magical_ ways to open this book if I don't find the key. I don't want my head becoming the size of a walnut anytime soon." Paige stated sarcastically.

Billie rolled her eyes, "Okay I'll continue looking for a reversal."

[xxx

The Zoo was always a great place to take young children, especially if they were fascinated by animals. For Piper Wyatt's children, nothing could fascinate them at this point. Wyatt and Chris sat in an opening on a bench next to their mother.

"Why aren't you two looking at the monkeys? I thought you liked monkeys." Piper said.

"It's not the same without daddy." Wyatt said, frowning.

Piper sighed. "Sweetie, I'm sorry but Daddy can't be here right now. He's away on business and I promise you he'll be back soon." she said.

"Can we just go home?" Wyatt asked.

This time Piper frowned. She suddenly envisioned how everything was about to become.

[xxx

_As I have once said, it is a charming thing to experience such strange events on an ordinary day. _

_For one, a strange event might be something that just hasn't happened yet..._

Phoebe sat on the couch in Cole's embrace. They were watching a romantic movie together and Phoebe stared out the window. She watched as Coop mowed his lawn and barely glanced at her house. She knew she had to break free from Cole, and her premonitions were the guide to her freedom.

[xxx

_For a mother, something not so strange may not be the problem... but giving false hope to loved ones can be heartbreaking..._

Piper drove home with Wyatt and Chris sitting in their car-seats in the back. She tried to fight tears as she looked into the blank passenger seat beside her.

_... but there is always a way for that hope to return..._

[xxx

_And for a friendship, a simple spell here or a simple spell there... can be just the thing two people need... to learn a lesson about the consequences of using magic. _

Paige clutched the journal in her hands and threw it on to the bed. She looked down the hall at Billie who was just about to close her door. She nodded and smiled at Billie, clearly showing gratitude for the spell that had been reversed on her magically enhanced body. Billie held up the spellbook and placed it on her bookshelf. She also smiled and slowly closed her bedroom door.

_For the true consequences of magic would soon be revealed... and Paige would know everything she needed to know... about the past. _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Author's Note**: **Thanks for reading guys... stay tuned for the final four chapters in this first season. The storm is coming... **


	12. A Tale of the Past

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Twelve:**

**1.12: Tale of the Past**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

As Paige reads from a diary in one of Penny's abandoned boxes, she discovers what really happened to her neighbor and her daughter. The past is revealed and several lives begin to change forever. Meanwhile, Phoebe finally breaks free of Cole's magical hold.

Also, Piper and Leo have an understanding conversation.

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_The theory about time is a funny thing. People simply think about their future while living in the present..._

_For Phoebe Halliwell, the future was definitely worth thinking about... _

Phoebe slipped out of bed while Cole was fast asleep. She wore a silky pink nightgown and her brown hair was braided behind her. She closed her bedroom door and made her way downstairs quickly and quietly. She headed for the kitchen, quickly searching for the ingredients Cole had been using to drain her of any other affection.

"Come on, where is it?" Phoebe asked herself as she shifted items in her cabinets and in her drawers.

"Phoebe?" Cole asked. He stood in the kitchen doorway wearing nothing but black sweatpants.

"Oh, hello." Phoebe said.

"What are you doing up? It's two-thirty in the morning." Cole said.

Phoebe closed the cabinet and walked around the counter. She looked up into Cole's eyes and lied.

"I was looking for some ingredients. I wanted to surprise you with a cake tomorrow morning."

"Phoebe you don't bake." Cole said.

Phoebe winced. "Well I thought I might try to, given the occasion."

"What's the occasion?" Cole asked.

"It's our one month anniversary... again." Phoebe lied again.

Cole stopped to think for a moment and finally smiled. "I guess your right. Wow, it's already been that long." he realized.

"Yes." Phoebe said.

"Well since you're up, why don't I make you some hot chocolate?" Cole asked as he briskly stepped over to the cabinet to grab a mug.

"No thanks, I'm not really in the mood for any." Phoebe said.

"Are you sure? Come on, Phoebe. It's our anniversary." Cole said.

"I said no thank you." Phoebe replied strictly.

"Okay, well what do you want to drink? Anything? Here I'll make you some tea." Cole said gracefully.

"Cole, I said no!" Phoebe shouted.

Cole stopped in mid-step and turned to look at Phoebe's furious face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." Phoebe said. "I know everything."

"Everything? About what?" Cole asked, fooled by Phoebe's rage.

"About your power over me. I am not in love with you and I never will be again!" Phoebe yelled, grabbing the mug from his hand and throwing it across the kitchen. It collided with the floor and shattered into thousands of pieces. There was a loud noise in the room as Cole slowly looked up into Phoebe's eyes. Rage was upon them and Phoebe began to back away.

_...Yes, for Phoebe Halliwell to think about the future... was helping her understand that it could change... in an instant. _

[xxx

..._Piper Wyatt had been through enough. From a magical separation with her husband, to the loss of a friend. Now she was facing another problem. The fear that someone was slowly discovering her secret and using blackmail to do it. She looked at the stack of letters she had found on her porch... the spray paint on her garage that had read "Liar"... and the slashes in her tires that hadn't been there the night before... For Piper Halliwell... thinking about the future was just like wishing for death. _

The sun was shining brightly over the street as Piper closed the front door and headed towards the kitchen. She met Leo coming down the stairs and the two began to talk.

"I just don't understand it Leo. I'm still getting all these strange vibes and I'm afraid that somebody knows I'm a witch. What's going to happen when my secret gets out?" Piper asked.

Leo stood before her. "I have no idea. We just have to pull through and hope nothing happens."

"Maybe I could cast a spell to find out who is doing all this to me." Piper said.

"I don't know if that's really a good idea." Leo said.

"Why not?" Piper asked?

"What if you find out something you'd rather not know?" Leo asked.

Piper didn't know what to say, because the possibility of overreacting was very high.

"Piper, I need to talk with you. I've been thinking alot lately about everything and the way I've treated you and I think it's time I help you to understand." Leo said.

Piper smiled. "Okay." she said softly.

[xxx

_...For Paige Matthews and Billie Jenkins... thinking about the future wouldn't be necessary for they were about to learn about the history on Prescott Lane..._

"I told you that was not necessary. How could you?" Paige asked Billie.

"I'm the one that sent that letter for you. I slashed her tires, I wrote on her garage, and I sent you more letters. Don't you want to scare Piper into confessing that she's a murderer?" Billie asked.

"No, I want to read this journal and see if she really had anything against Penny first. Perhaps it was all self defense. I don't know, but I've lived across the street from Piper for years and I'm not about to let it all go and accuse her. I don't want to go messing up the truth." Paige said as she took the small black journal that once belonged to Penny, and headed upstairs.

"That's not what you were saying two weeks ago." Billie said as she rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

[xxx

Cole watched as Phoebe lay in bed sleeping. He slowly crept downstairs and put on his shoes. He opened the front door and left the house. As soon as the front door closed and Cole drove away, Phoebe's eyes opened.

She hurried downstairs in her pink shirt and blue jeans. Her brown hair bobbed as she quickly hurried to the front door. When she opened it, Coop was standing before her.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." She replied.

"So, how did it go? Did you find the ingredient?" Coop asked.

"No, he caught me and I told him everything. He knows that I know that you know that..." Phoebe started to explain.

"Okay, I get it. Where did he go though?" Coop asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is I'm happy to have you back in my life." Phoebe said as she leaned toward Coop. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"I've missed you." Coop said.

"I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. Especially the way I treated you but I swear I had no idea what was going on." Phoebe said.

"It's okay. I know that you were once again being manipulated." Coop said. "There's also something I wanted to discuss with you, now that we can talk again."

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Phoebe said.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Cole stood before them. He looked furious as he crossed the room and lunged at Coop. Phoebe had seen this in a premonition just a week ago. She instantly felt the rise of anger and hatred and jolted herself in front of Coop. Her actions happened much different than she expected. As Phoebe lunged at Cole, before he could reach Coop, her body soared high into the air and she landed a kick in his face. Cole flew straight into the open doorway and out onto the lawn. Phoebe looked out at him, realizing that she was still levitated in the air.

"Phoebe!" Coop shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"Phoebe! Why don't you love me anymore?!" Cole shouted innocently. "I would never try to hurt you. Please! Just talk to me." He shouted continuously. "I love you!"

"Get out of my life Cole. And stay gone!" Phoebe shouted as she finally landed on the ground. She closed the door and locked it, ignoring the sound of Cole's car speeding away.

She turned to Coop and made a nervous grin. "So, about what you just saw..." Phoebe tried to explain.

"Save it." Coop said as he walked over and checked to make sure the door was locked. "Let's talk."

[xxx

"I'm not leaving because I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm leaving because I have to." Leo said.

"I know." Piper said.

"And I understand that you are going to be alone with the boys to take care of. You have to trust in me though, Piper. I'm going to be watching over you and still be around often." Leo said.

"Not as often as I'd like you to be though." Piper said.

"Piper..." Leo started to say.

"No, Leo just listen to me for a second." Piper said softly. She sighed and took a deep breath. She looked down and thought to herself as she spoke, taking in her own words as well. "In the beginning of all of this I was very stubborn. I never realized that the Elders had so much power over you and that they can take you away if they need to. I mean, I should know seeing as they took you away when we first tried to get married." she said.

"Pssh, yeah." Leo said.

"The truth is, Leo, I honestly don't fear anything anymore. I know that life has it's ups and downs every now and then. I used to be so upset at you for never being home, but then I realize that it only means you'll be working so much more. I mean, I'd rather have you in my life when you're able to be, than to never have you again. I like to tell myself that this is just temporary and that you going away to be an elder is just another period of hard work. Therefore, I want you to know that I'm going to be okay while you're gone. I am going to be faithful because I know that one day you will come back to me. I know that one day we'll be the happy family we once were." Piper said. Tears now stained her face, but she simply smiled.

"It seems like someone has been thinking." Leo said.

"More than you know." Piper said as they embraced.

"What caused this sudden change?" Leo asked.

"I realized that after all this time of being angry and fighting, I have grown just as angry with myself as I have with you." Piper said.

"I love you." Leo said.

"I love you too. I always will." Piper responded.

[xxx

..._ It has been six years since my death, and four months since my mother, Penny's mysterious murder. Yet as Paige Matthews sat in her bed, ready to read my mother's private journal, she would soon know the truth about everyone. Every single answer to the problems would be answered... well, except one. _

**My name is Penny Johnson. I have lived on Prescott Lane for nearly seventeen years. It has been a long and frightening seventeen years I must say. So much has happened in the past that I have no clue where to go from here. If anyone may be reading this now, I know that I have died and I have not died in vain. If you must know, my daughter Patty was murdered many months ago and I am still learning to overcome it. Of course... unless you are a person of magical power, you cannot be reading this story. I have enchante this journal never to open unless opened by a witch. Only then can that person that has opened it, see the words I am writing. And so begins the story of what happened several months ago... as I have said, it is time to let go. **

**FLASHBACK**

The rain beat against the windows harder than ever as Prescott Lane faced a terrible flood.

Penny Johnson's short curly hair bobbed around her face as she hurried up the stairs. She was rushing to her attic where she kept several magical items. She had been a witch for as long as she could remember and she had such great power. She knew that she would one day have passed it on to her eighteen year old daughter, Patty Johnson. Patty was now twenty-six. She had married Victor Bennet and grown into much more power than Penny could ever have dreamed of.

"Patty, hold on. I'm coming, sweetie!" she shouted.

"Mother, hurry!" Patty shouted from the attic.

When Penny entered the attic, she found her daughter sitting in a rocking chair by the window. She had long brown hair and a narrow face. Her body was slender and she was wearing a white sweater with blue jeans.

"Did you find a way to vanquish that water demon yet?" Penny asked.

"No, but I have the most exciting, yet shocking news." Patty said.

"What is it? Tell me, dear!" Penny exclaimed as she rounded the table full of potion ingredients.

"I just finished having a powerful premonition." Patty said.

"What did you see?" Penny asked.

"It was so strange. I have never experienced such strength in my visions before. I saw the most wonderful and terrible things." Patty said.

"Patty, tell me what you saw?" Penny urged.

"I saw women. Many women and their families coming to the street long after our time. They're witches just like us and they each have special powers." Patty said.

"What is so terrible about that?" Penny asked.

"I think I saw them all using magic for their own gain. We bound their powers." Patty said.

"What? Why would we bind the powers of witches that have yet to come to this street?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, I think we are protecting them from harm." Patty said.

Suddenly the rain against the window formed a large and monstrous creature, made entirely of water.

"The water demon! It's here!" Patty shouted.

"Patty, get out of here, now!" Penny yelled as she waved her hand at the attic window.

The water demon burst through the window and began soaking the floor as he advanced on them. Rain was now coming through the sides of the windows and the women found themselves trapped.

"I think I know how to destroy it!" Patty shouted.

"How?!" Penny asked.

"We have to allow it to possess us. If it is completely inside one of us, it can't escape. There isn't enough water in here for it to survive." Patty said.

The demon lunged toward Penny, but Patty jumped in front to save her mother and the water demon absorbed her. As the creature vanished, Patty engulfed every drop of water and fell to the floor.

"Patty!" Penny shouted. "Patty what are you doing? No!"

As Patty lay on the floor drowning, she was also beginning to die. She had sacrificed herself to save her mother from meeting a terrible fate.

"Mother... mom..." Patty began to say, gasping for air.

"Sweetie, no, no, no. Please don't go. Patty." Penny began to say.

"Mother, promise... me you... will bind... the magic... that comes here... don't let every... one meet... the same... danger... as me." Patty said, and took one final breath.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Therefore, my daughter quickly sacrificed herself. She had no time to think and no time to live without saying her last wishes. So I bound the powers of the women that came to the street. If it is one of you that is reading this journal now, I wish you the very best. To Paige Matthews, Piper Wyatt, and Phoebe Halliwell... your powers were unbound when I died. It seems I can no longer leave you with protection and I hope that you do not face the same harm that was brought to my family. I am an old woman now and I know that evil is after me. I have lived my life, and allowed the evil that killed my daughter to finally die with her. I know there are others like him out there, and they may come for you. So whom-ever you may be, reading my journal and learning the truth... you are not alone and will never be. Trust that good things can come from magic, and that the best is yet to come. Blessed be my beloved neighbors... I am watching over you. **

Paige finished reading the only entry that had filled eight pages of the journal. Billie opened the door soon after.

"What did you find out?" Billie asked.

Paige sat with a blank expression. She slowly looked out the window and then stood from her bed to stare some more. She was beginning to see everything in a new light. This was a major blow to her mind right now, and even her heart was facing some depression.

"More than I bargained for." Paige said.

[xxx

_The theory about time is a funny thing. People simply manage time in their own way..._

_Whether they think too much about the problems in their present... _

Leo orbed out of the room and Piper crossed to the foyer window. She looked out across the street and began to chant.

"Be it far or be it near...

reveal to me the one I fear..."

A bright light flew from Piper's mouth and out into the night. It flew directly towards Paige's house and into Billie who had gone outside to put a letter in the mail. Piper winced and stared evilly.

"That nosey little bitch." she said angrily.

[xxx

... _Or whether they think about what the future holds..._

Phoebe sat at the table, learning that Coop was a cupid and that he knew she was a witch.

"So what do you think Cole is?" Phoebe asked.

"Well... I think he's a..." Coop started to say.

"A what?" Phoebe asked. "Coop, just tell me. Nothing can shock me more than what you've just told me."

"To be honest with you, I think he's a demon." Coop responded.

[xxx

_...And even if they think about the problems in the present... or what the future holds..._

Paige stared out the window at Penny's old house. She looked at Piper's house, and then to Phoebe's.

"We have to find out what their powers are." She told Billie.

"I agree." Billie said.

..._ their thoughts will always linger on what they've learned from the past. _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Author's Note**: **Thanks for reading guys. I know this was a bit longer of a chapter but it should have fulfilled many answers. Stay tuned for the final three chapters in this first season. The storm is coming... **


	13. Witches Worth While

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Thirteen:**

**1.13: Witches Worth While**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

Piper is enraged to learn Billie has been blackmailing her. Paige is distracted when Henry shows up on her doorstep. Phoebe and Coop are terrorized by Cole's games to win her back.

Meanwhile Dresden plots to steal someone's powers and a storm develops near Prescott Lane. Lives begin to change forever as the ending of this chapter leaves you waiting in the eye of the most powerful storm to ever hit San Francisco...

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_Planning... it can be something everyone thinks of often. People plan to plot horrible events against their friends or loved ones. _

Phoebe and Coop were laying on the couch, enjoying another lovely afternoon together... when Cole showed up at the front door.

[xxx

_People plan to confront friends about their issues..._

Piper closed the front door and headed down the manor steps. She walked over to Billie and stood in front of her.

"Afternoon, Piper." Billie said nervously.

"Good afternoon, Billie." Piper said sarcastically.

[xxx

_People also plan on showing up in another's life... if only to start a relationship forever..._

Paige opened the door, having just seen Billie head outside. She watched Piper and Billie talking, but there was someone else that had rung the doorbell.

"Henry! Hi." she said.

"Hello, Paige." Henry said. He was just as handsome as ever, in Paige's opinion anyways. His broad shoulders and clean-shaven face gave his smile the extra effect.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since the time..." Paige began to explain.

"Since I saved you from falling at the Resident's home? Yeah, listen I was coming by to say hello. I got your address from your friend at the home, Madison." Henry said.

"You did? I'm going to have another talk with that crazy woman." Paige joked.

"I just... well it's just that I haven't been able to keep my mind off you since that day." Henry said.

"Henry, that was three months ago." Paige said.

"Exactly, it feels like forever. I don't want to go that much longer without having asked you on a date." Henry said.

"This is really sudden for me. I need some time to think about this." Paige said.

"I understand." Henry said. "I mean, you hardly know me anyways.

"It's not that I don't want to get to know you. It's just that I have a few things on my mind right now and I have to take care of some things." Paige said.

[xxx

"Piper, I don't know what you're talking about." Billie said.

"Just admit that you've been blackmailing me. I know you have." Piper said.

"Why would I blackmail you?" Billie asked.

"Because you know something about me that nobody else does." Piper whispered. "Listen you can tell me and I won't freak out."

Billie didn't know what to say. She had just recently heard from Paige that Piper and Phoebe had powers. Maybe that was Piper's power, she must be able to read minds.

"Okay, well let's not talk here. Let's talk inside." Billie said as she walked with Piper back to her house.

"Yes, lets." Piper said angrily.

[xxx

"Cole I want you out of here, right now!" Phoebe shouted.

"You heard her." Coop said.

"Stay out of this." Cole said. "I'm warning you."

"Cole..." Phoebe started to say. She paused and then finally sighed, she hated having to say it so bluntly. "I don't love you anymore. Why can't you just accept that?"

"If I can't have you, Phoebe, then nobody can." Cole said. "You haven't seen the end of me."

Cole started off down the walkway as Phoebe closed the door.

"He drives me so crazy, I can hardly stand it." Phoebe said. "Come on, honey. Let's go out today."

Coop smiled, knowing he finally had Phoebe back.

[xxx

The wind picked up as Billie and Piper headed indoors. They found a nice spot to sit down and talk at the dining table.

"So, I want to know why you were going through so much trouble to blackmail me." Piper said angrily.

"I told you, Piper. I wasn't blackmailing you." Billie lied. There was a small pause. "Okay so I was, but it's not what you think."

"It's not?" Piper asked.

"No, I did it because Paige wouldn't. She doesn't believe that..." Billie started to say.

"Believe what?" Piper asked.

"That you killed Penny. Did you kill Penny Johnson?" Billie asked.

Piper's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?! Are you stupid, Billie? Why would you and Paige think I killed Penny Johnson." Piper sighed with relief. She was afraid that Billie had known her secret.

"Well, we read this strange journal that Paige found in one of Penny's boxes and it told us about so many things. So many unbelievable things." Billie continued nervously.

"Oh, so you just assumed that I was a murderer. Did Penny write that I was trying to kill her because that is a stupid lie and I was nothing but a friend to her." Piper said. "This is ridiculous. Get out of my house!" Piper shouted.

"No, Piper... she didn't write that. It's just that..." Billie wanted to tell Piper everything. If Piper truly was a witch like herself and Paige, then things would be easy to talk about. However, Piper looked pretty upset by this so she stood up and headed for the door.

"I will not sit here and be accused of such things. If you ever come near me again, I swear I will call the cops." Piper said.

"Piper, I know that you're a..." Billie tried to say.

"I said get out!" Piper shouted as she slammed the front door in Billie's face.

[xxx

_Strange evil sometimes plots against their neighbors, always at the right time... when they know something else is so near..._

Dresden looked out his window at the winds as they began to pick up.

"This is absolutely perfect." Dresden said. "Everything is going to fall into my plan."

He waved his hand over a small boiling pot and began throwing in potion ingredients. He walked over to the coat closet and opened it up. There he found the rotting corpse he'd stowed there for days and began working on something. He took the heart from it's body and began mixing it in with the potion. Cole suddenly shimmered in, looking furious.

"Well?" Dresden asked.

"Well what? I failed to get the witch to love me. It appears she never will again." Cole said.

"Well, I cannot say I blame her. You're the only demon I've ever known to whine when they don't get something. I told you that Phoebe will never be with you as long as that Cupid is living here. You must kill him if you're ever going to get to her." Dresden said.

"You're right. I know what I must do." Cole said. "I'll threaten them in a mortal and demonic way. It's the only way to truly threaten them." he said crazily.

"Should I be worried?" Dresden asked.

"Not at all. I'd be careful going out there though. The winds are picking up." Cole said.

"Yes, I know. I can sense that a storm is coming, and a powerful one at that." Dresden said. "You'd think that would be my specialty since I'm here."

"Right. What are you making a potion for?" Cole asked.

"I'm making it to steal one of these witches powers. I'll start with the witch that killed my fire breathing brother, Tyron. Billie Jenkins." Dresden said as the pot began to bubble.

[xxx

"Leo!" she called up the stairs.

"I'm coming." Leo said as he slowly came down the stairs with Wyatt and Chris. "What was going on down here? I heard the door slam."

"Billie's the one that's been blackmailing me. I tried to confront her about it and do you know what she said? Do you want to know what she said?!" Piper asked angrily, raising her voice.

"Do I really want to?" Leo asked.

"Those two stupid bi..." Piper started to say.

Leo interrupted, "Piper, not in front of the boys."

"Right, sorry. Paige and Billie thought I murdered Penny Johnson." Leo's jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked, surprisingly.

"Yeah, and Billie's the one that's been blackmailing me into confessing something I didn't do. All because Paige didn't have the guts to just confront me." Piper said.

"Would you confront someone you thought was a murderer?" Leo asked.

"No, but that is totally besides the point. That's it. You know what, I told you I'd give you your final day with the boys so I'll just go. I have a meeting with the guy that owns that club on Park St." Piper said as she headed for the front door. She grabbed her purse and her jacket and opened the door. "Wow, the winds sure are getting strong out here."

"Be careful." Leo said. "Piper..."

Piper stopped in the doorway.

"I love you." He said as he walked towards her and embraced her. "Good luck with the interview." He placed a kiss on her lips and for a split moment she was happy.

"I love you too." Piper said as she smiled and closed the door.

[xxx

Paige watched as Henry drove away slowly, waving back at her. Billie was heading back to talk with Piper in her driveway. The wind had picked up fiercely and she watched as the two women started to shout at each other. Paige panicked and hurried over to the scene.

"Hey, Piper. Hey, Billie. What's going on?" Paige asked innocently.

"You know very well what's going on." Piper said. She stepped up and tried to keep the hair out of her face as she shouted in Paige's face.

"Piper, I know what this may look like and whatever Billie has told you I'm sure..." Paige started to say.

Piper interrupted. "You know what, I don't have time for this. I want you away from my house and away from me in thirty seconds or so help me god I will..."

"Why don't you shut up for a second and listen?" Billie asked angrily.

Piper raised her hand in the air and slapped Billie across the face. "You shut up. You accused me of murdering someone... and you..." Piper started to say as she turned to Paige. Billie was still stunned by the smack in the face. "The next time you make something up about me, you'd be better off saying it to my face than to have your little friend over here slash my tires, repaint my garage, and send me dirty hate mail. My life's bad enough without you people being stupid."

Piper finished and headed around to her car door. Billie tried to run to her to hit her back but Paige held her back as the winds forced them away.

"Come on, let's just go." Paige said as they headed back towards Paige's house. Paige headed inside as Billie watched Piper drive off.

As Billie watched, she noticed a man come out of the house next door to Piper's. He was waving at her and she started over.

"Hey, excuse me!" he shouted.

"Yes!? Sir what's wrong?" Billie asked as she pushed her hair out of her face. The clouds above circled low and became darker as Billie started for the house where the man was standing. She had never known that someone had lived there.

"My wife... she... she's fallen and I can't get her up." the man said.

"Oh my god! Hang on, I'll call for some help." Billie shouted as she headed back for Paige's house.

"No, all I need is your help. It will only take a second!" the man shouted.

Billie ran up the steps and walked inside the man's house. She looked around at the dark interior and the wide windows that looked out over the street.

"Sir, where's your wife? Is she upstairs?" Billie asked.

As she turned around, the door closed and locked. The man stood before her.

"Hello, Billie. The name's Dresden." he said. "Welcome to my home."

[xxx

_Planning... it is something everyone eventually does. Some plan their final moments with their children..._

Wyatt looked out the window at the storm picking up. Leo was sitting with him in the foyer and was playing a childrens game with Chris.

"Daddy, I just saw that lady go next door to Dresden's house." Wyatt said.

"Who's Dresden, Wyatt? What lady?" Leo asked.

"He's Mommy's friend that lives next door. I just saw that yellow haired lady go into his house." Wyatt said.

Leo knew that Billie was who Wyatt was talking about but it disturbed him that Piper hadn't mentioned anything about another male friend. Wyatt looked out the window again and saw Billie open the front door and try to run. Dresden grabbed her waist and pulled her back in, kicking and screaming.

"Daddy! That lady's in trouble!" Wyatt shouted as he hurried to the front door. "I think Dresden's hurting her."

Wyatt opened the front door and looked outside. The wind instantly blew it open as Leo shouted from the foyer.

"Wyatt! Don't go out there! Wyatt!" Leo shouted as Wyatt hurried across the yard and into the neighbors yard. He wondered who Dresden was and he couldn't risk Wyatt getting hurt, especially out in the storm. "Chris, come on, honey. Get your coat on!" Leo shouted as he grabbed Chris in his arms and his coat off the rack and they closed the front door.

[xxx

_Some plan the risks they must take... if they are to ever gain back what is rightfully theirs..._

Phoebe and Coop hurried from her car and up the sidewalk to her house. Coop was holding on to Phoebe as it began to rain outside. The rain came down hard as they walked up to the front door and Phoebe unlocked it. Phoebe turned to Coop and kissed him. Together they chuckled, drenched from the on-coming rain and stepped inside the house. As Coop closed the front door, he turned to find Cole standing there.

Phoebe stood in front of Coop as Cole held a gun directly at them. His face was red with anger and sweating from nerves and anxiety.

"Sit down, Phoebe. Nobody will get hurt if you just follow my orders." Cole said quietly.

"Cole, what the hell are you doing?" Phoebe asked, panicking.

"I said sit down. If you so much as try to teleport out of here, I will kill you before you can try." Cole said.

[xxx

_And as people begin to plan everything so perfectly in their minds... they know that the worst will still come. For the glitch in the plan... the only thing someone can do is continue planning... because continuing to plan may eventually make things right once again..._

Paige stood over the spellbook that Billie had bought weeks and weeks ago. She actually had no idea where Billie was and figured that she had decided to stay outside for a moment to think about the tough situation they were in. She felt bad for getting Billie slapped, and she knew she didn't want to lose her or Piper as a friend. Therefore she opened the book and began to read.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Paige said as she began to chant:

"To Right a Wrong, affecting so strong

I chant this spell forever long...

To guide me to a perfect place

Forget thy crimes and grant us grace!"

As Paige began to chant, she noticed that nothing began to happen. As she stood all alone in her house, the lights immediately turned off. She looked outside at the developing storm. The winds had picked up, the rain was flooding the street, and lightning struck the sky in several spots at once. Billie was nowhere to be found...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Author's Note**: **Thanks for reading guys... stay tuned for the final two chapters left in the season THE STORM IS HERE... FIND OUT HOW LIVES CHANGE FOREVER IN THE FINAL 2 CHAPTERS!!!**


	14. Prepare for Shelter

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Fourteen:**

**1.14: Prepare for Shelter (Part One)**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

As a hurricane heads towards the bay area, Prescott Lane is in target range. Fearing that her family is in trouble, Piper struggles to get home. Phoebe, Coop, and Cole come head to head when Cole's evil powers take him over. He'll stop at nothing to win Phoebe back, even if it means killing Coop. Meanwhile, Billie is trapped and powerless in Dresden's house while Paige is confronted by a ghost she knows but has never met. 

Also, Leo and the boys are thrown into Dresden's trap as well...When the storm hits... two of the residents on the lane will lose their lives. 

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_It was supposed to be a beautiful day. Children should have been playing in the park. Husbands of the street should've been doing chores. Women should've been tending to their gardens... but at 2:26 that afternoon, a hurricane came to Prescott Lane. Bringing with it... unbelievable destruction! _

Trees blew fiercely as the wind carried them. A mailbox broke off it's stand. Car Windshields were hit by rocks and branches, shattering to pieces. Rain hit the roof of every single house, bringing loud echoes and flooding the street. 

_Nobody ever could have anticipated it. Especially... given the destruction that had already begun. _

[xxx

Paige walked outside and onto her porch. She watched as a tree blew down across the street at Gail's house. It collapsed over her porch and nearly scared Paige. She hurried through her yard, frantically looking for Billie. 

"Billie!" she shouted. "Billie, where are you?" 

"Paige! You'd better get inside! There's a hurricane coming!" Gail shouted from her window. "Get in here!" 

"A hurricane! Wait, Billie is out here somewhere! She could be in trouble!" Paige shouted over the winds. 

"Paige look out!" Gail shouted from her door as a large group of rocks shot up into the air and soared at Paige's house. Paige ducked as they hit the side of the house and created large dents in the wall. The rain was now pouring down so heavily that Paige could hardly get through the pond building in Gail's front yard. 

As she pulled herself up onto Gail's porch, she looked around at the windy street. It was awfully quiet and she wondered where Billie must be. Piper was away so she would probably arrive soon to make sure her family was okay in the terrifying hurricane. Phoebe had to be at home with Coop protecting her home as well. As Paige stared around, she wondered just how bad the storm would get before things lightened up. 

"I didn't know a hurricane was this strong. They've never hit the West Coast before!" Paige shouted over the wind.

"I know, just get inside! Now!" Gail shouted as she pulled Paige inside and locked the door. 

[xxx

Leo woke from a dark vision. He started to gain back his sight as he stared around the room. He was in a dark living room and lying on the cold hard wood floor. He looked out the window and watched as debris from houses, trees, and mailboxes were flying through the air. He instantly sat up and took in the scene. Billie was lying on the floor across the room, weakened and sobbing. Meanwhile, Wyatt and Chris were sitting on the couch in a dazed position. Dresden walked over to a large cauldron and continued to overlook the street through the open window. 

"Wyatt, Chris!" Leo called to his sons as they sat on the couch. 

"Daddy, we can't move!" Wyatt shouted as he tried to lift himself from the couch. 

"Leo..." Billie tried to say, as she crawled across the floor towards him. 

"Who are you?" Leo asked, to Dresden. 

"The name is Dresden. It's nice of you to wake up, there's so much to discuss and I'm sure you have questions." Dresden said. 

[xxx

"Cole this is ridiculous. What do you think you're doing?" Phoebe asked. She sat on the couch in her own living room as Cole stood over her with a gun. Coop was standing across the room and looked pale. 

"I think you know what I'm doing, Phoebe. I want you back and I won't stop until I win." Cole said. 

"Win what? Do you think this is a contest?" Coop asked angrily. 

"Shut up!" Cole shouted. "I'd watch it if I were you. I'm on a fine edge here." 

"You know I could easily teleport out of here." Coop said. 

"And I could use one energy ball to blast you before you could try." Cole said. 

"So it's true, Cole. You're a demon?" Phoebe asked for confirmation. She also looked pale as she twiddled her fingers and waited. Rocks were now hitting the windows and walls as the rain continued to flood the street outside. Suddenly a small wagon slammed into the living room window and shattered it. Phoebe screamed as glass flew in all directions and the wind entered the room. 

"What is going on with this storm?" Cole asked. He walked towards the television, still holding the gun in his hands and turned it on with a wave of his hands. 

"Really smart of you, Cole. You're watching television while holding us hostage." Phoebe said. "And in the middle of a storm might I add." 

"Phoebe, shut up. I warned you two not to talk." Cole said as he waved his hand again and the weather channel came on. The weather reporter began to discuss the events of an unusual storm in the bay area and that a hurricane was in the works. 

"A hurricane?" Coop asked, "In San Francisco?" 

"It must be nice to use evil powers for anything you want, Cole. Were you using them to manipulate me into coming back to you?" Phoebe asked. 

"As a matter of fact, I was. I was simply trying to get you to see the things you were missing. Phoebe, we can be happy together." Cole said as he kneeled in front of her. "I only do these things because I love you." 

"You... evil bastard!" Phoebe shouted as she brought her hand up and hit Cole across the face. 

Cole didn't say a word as he stood up. He took a deep breath and turned around to Coop. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you. Your mistake just cost him his life." Cole said as he aimed the gun at Coop. 

"No!" Phoebe shouted as Cole pulled the trigger. 

[xxx

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wyatt but I must reschedule this interview." Mr. Grubs stated as Piper blanked. Mr. Grubs was the man that owned the vacant club on Park St. He was a plump man with a balding patch in the middle of his dark-haired scalp. He walked in from the main office and carried his brief case. 

"What?" Piper asked. 

"Haven't you heard about the storm?" Mr. Grubs asked. 

"No." Piper said. 

"There's a hurricane headed towards the Bay Area. There's a chance it could hit close to here." Mr. Grubs replied. 

"Close to hear? You mean in the neighborhoods around here?" Piper asked. 

"Yes. I'd get home if I were you, Mrs. Wyatt. I've never known a hurricane to hit the West Coast." he said. 

"Oh my god, I have to get home now!" Piper exclaimed. 

[xxx

"What were you doing with my wife? How do you know her?" Leo asked angrily to Dresden. He had finally gained his strength and moved closer to Billie. 

"Oh, you mean Piper Wyatt. She is quite the confused wife isn't she? Well I could see from the start that my plan on that would never work. My plan was to get her to follow her ambition. I figured if I could get her to argue with you some more, her self morale might weaken and I could steal her powers. I can see that plan was a flop. Therefore, I continued working on what I stayed here to accomplish." Dresden explained. 

"Which is what?" Billie asked. "Wait a minute, you killed Penny." Billie said as a self realization hit her. "You were at the manor the night Paige cast the spell to find Penny's murderer. It all makes sense." 

"You're right, I did kill Penny. However, you fail to see the reason behind this." Dresden said. 

"Demons don't need reasons to kill. It's in their nature." Leo said as he glanced at Billie. "Paige is a witch?" 

"Long story, don't ask. Wait how do you know about magic?" Billie asked Leo. 

"Long story." He replied. 

"Anyways, back to my story." Dresden interrupted. "Years ago my brother was vanquished by Penny's daughter, Patty. Patty drowned herself and vanquished my brother to do it. Then... upon my leaving Prescott Lane I was visited by my brother... Tyron" he said, looking directly at Billie. "You remember Tyron, don't you, Billie?" 

"How could I forget him. He burned down my house." Billie said. 

"Exactly. You vanquished my brother, Patty vanquished my other brother, and now I'm here to get revenge on the murderers. Patty and Penny are dead so that only leaves you." Dresden said. 

"Where do I come into this? I have done nothing." Leo said. 

"What's another innocent soul to kill?" Dresden asked sarcastically. He glanced at Wyatt and Chris, "Or two or three." 

"Don't you dare hurt them or I'll..." Leo started to say as he looked out the window. "Oh my god!" 

As Dresden cackled, he didn't need to turn to know what was happening outside. "It's a marvelous storm isn't it? It's power is strong!" 

Suddenly a car flew into the air from the street and came straight for the window. As the house shook and began to collapse under the terrifying funnel of water and debris, Billie screamed. 

"Leo, look out!" Billie shouted as she pushed Leo into the couch and it fell backwards. Wyatt and Chris flew into the small alcover under the staircase and Leo hit the other wall. Billie stumbled and landed against Dresden. Dresden hit the potion table and watched as the house began to shake. The car slammed through the window and brought the rest of the house to the ground. Daggers and ingredients flew from the table and landed on the floor around Billie. She quickly grabbed one and plunged it into Dresden's stomach with all of her strength. 

Dresden screamed in pain as he exploded in a fiery vanquish. Billie fell the the ground weakened as powers returned to herself and Leo. With that final moment of defeat, Billie sank below the collapsing house. 

[xxx

Meanwile...

The bullet missed Coop by inches as he dove behind the couch and teleported away. Cole aimed the gun at Phoebe but she levitated into the air and kicked it out of his hand. She too, landed behind the couch and began to teleport away as Cole shot an energy ball at them. The energy ball hit Coop lightly as he separated from Phoebe. Phoebe landed against the wall as Coop ran for the front door. Cole started out after him and the two were soon in the storm. Phoebe stood up and hurried to the door. Suddenly the wind swept her off her feet and she landed on the floor. 

Coop looked into the sky as Cole ran up. Before he could create another ball of energy, he too looked up at the end of the street near Piper and Leo's house and saw something. It was a large funnel like a tornado, except it was created of water and various debris that had formed...

"It's impossible!" Coop shouted. "We have to get in the house, now!" 

He tried to pull Cole with him towards the front door but Cole punched him in the face. "I'm going back in with Phoebe! I won't let you have her!" 

"She doesn't want you!" Coop shouted as he tried to punch Cole back. Suddenly Cole shouted as a car was swept into the wind and a tree was uprooted in Phoebe's front yard. 

Instantly a tire flew from a car and slammed Cole into Phoebe's fence, impaling him in the chest. He had no time to scream as Coop took in the scene. He ran for the front door, eager to save Phoebe from seeing Cole's body and being hurt all the same. 

[xxx

Paige stood in Gail's living room with her. Gail was sitting nervously on the sofa trying to ignore the storm and had her back turned to the window. Paige looked out and watched the damage being inflicted. Her eye's widened. 

"Oh my god, it's a giant water funnel! Gail it's coming straight for the street!" Paige shouted. "We have to get down in the basement! Now!" 

"Aah! Oh my god!" Gail shouted as she looked out the window. "That's no hurricane. That's a work of magic!" she shouted. 

"Talk later, Shelter now!" Paige shouted as she headed for the basement which was just down the hall by the kitchen. 

"I'm coming," Gail said, nervously and shakily as she started upstairs. "I've just got to get something!" 

"Gail, no you can't go up there! You're in danger!" Paige shouted as she started back up the basement stairs. Instantly something caught her eye that made her stop. There was a bright light shining from the center of the basement and a woman was standing there. The woman's long brown hair flowed in imaginary wind and she looked at peace. 

"Hello, Paige." the woman said. 

"Who... are... you?" Paige asked. 

"My name is Patty." the woman replied. 

"Patty? What are you doing here?" Paige asked, trying to remain calm. "I've got to save Gail." 

"Paige, the storm isn't normal. It is dark magic brought on by the evil of this street. The magic that has been used here, by many witches such as yourself... has only brought about the worst. You have misused your magic for personal gain and that is not the way things work. For that, evil has intervened... and forces unlike you've ever seen are at work." Patty said. 

"What kind of forces? You mean the water funnel out there? It's impossible for something like that to happen? How is it that you are here?" Paige asked. She had so many questions and she knew that Gail was in trouble... the house was beginning to shake violently. Paige heard things begin to crash upstairs and wondered if Gail was alright. Suddenly the sound of wind rose as Patty looked around. 

_It was supposed to be a beautiful day... children should have been playing in the park... Husbands of the street should've been doing chores... Women should've been tending to their gardens... but sadly... this was not to be a beautiful afternoon... _

[xxx

_A street would be left in disaster... while a couple faced the death of the caper... _

The storm had ended. Clouds still rumbled in the sky and rain still poured but the giant water funnel had vanished. Coop embraced Phoebe as the two stepped out into the front yard. Debris lay everywhere and trees and gardens had been completely destroyed. Pieces of cars, mailboxes, and even houses now lay stacked everywhere as the two slowly walked around them. The wind had died down finally. 

"It's over." Coop said. 

Phoebe turned and saw Cole's lifeless body impaled between the fence and the large car tire. He was staring into space, his cold eyes wide open for the rain to enter. 

"Cole!" Phoebe shouted as she dropped to her knees, facing the sudden death of her ex husband. 

_... learning that nothing should have become what it did... _

[xxx

_A friend would be lost... somewhere in the middle of the mess..._

Paige stepped out of the basement finally and looked around. Half of Gail's house had been shattered but the house furnishings were completely destroyed. She looked at the staircase that led up and found Gail at the bottom under several layers of shattered wood pieces. She lifted them up only to find that Gail was no longer alive. 

Before Paige could sob, she wondered what Gail had gone to get from upstairs and saw it crammed between the shattered stairs leading upward. 

_... only to leave the discovery of something completely unexpected..._

[xxx

_And a mother would be worried... when she returned to find her haven completely in shambles..._

Piper stopped the car down the street and looked around at many of the people coming out from their shelters. She ran through debris and around trees and cars that had turned over until she got to her home. She watched as Phoebe stood in her yard with Coop, and Cole was dead. She could see Paige through Gail's window just three houses down, staring down at something under the rubble. And finally, as Piper looked up at her home, it was perfectly fine... sure it had a few holes in the roof and the windows had shattered, but that was it. 

When she didn't see Leo or the boys exit the house, she turned towards Dresden's house. It had completely collapsed and a car was slammed into the living room window. She could hear Wyatt's pleads and Chris's cries coming from the debris. She looked upward at the cave-in and brought her hands to her mouth. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wyatt! Chris! Leo! Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooooo!" Piper screamed. Her screams echoed down the street as neighbors watched her running towards the collapsed remains of the house that was probably killing her family. 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Author's Note**: **Thanks for reading guys... The final chapter will be here in a week or so... HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY, let's all hope there's some good luck in it for the residents of Prescott Lane. **


	15. The Best is Yet to Come

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Charmed or Desperate Housewives, and/or any of it's characters unfortunately. This is my own fiction and the characters are made up or portrayed in my point of view. **

**Dear Readers****: This is a spin off crossover between Charmed and Desperate Housewives... Enjoy!**

**Desperate Housewitches - Chapter Fifteen (Season One Finale):**

**1.15: The Best is Yet to Come (Season Finale)**

**Chapter Synopsis:**

After the hurricane hits Prescott Lane, lives have already changed on Prescott Lane. Piper faces the thoughts that Leo and her boys may not have survived in Dresden's collapsed house. Phoebe mourns the death of someone unexpected while Paige learns Gail's biggest secret. 

In the final moments of Season One, one resident makes a tough decision and one falls into a coma. 

**Story By: Brando**

**Written By: Brando**

_Once the storm had passed... the people of Prescott Lane slowly began rebuilding their lives. Friends had been lost, Homes had collapsed, and lives had very suddenly... begun to change. A man gave his coat to someone who'd lost their roof. A woman handed out food to those who had struggled to survive, and a teenager reunited an elderly lady with her pet dog. Yes, small acts of kindness were already being fulfilled... as one of the housewives waited for an answer. _

Piper stood behind the yellow caution tape. Phoebe was right behind her and so was Paige. Each of the women looked as though they'd been through hell as they watched the firemen try to ease the pieces of the collapsed house. 

"Why are they taking so long? They should be moving faster." Piper said. 

"Honey, they can only move the pieces so quickly. They don't want anymore debris collapsing in on Leo and the boys." Paige said. 

"Wyatt and Chris were shouting for help. I know they're okay but why aren't they shouting now? Why aren't they shouting?" Piper panicked. 

"Piper, sweetie, why don't you go over and talk with the paramedics. You look like you bruised yourself back there." Phoebe said, confirming that Piper had indeed drawn blood on her arm from an uprooted tree she'd passed on her way up to the house. Several neighbors and residents stood in the background watching and waiting. It was nearly nightfall and rain was still coming down softly. "Leo and the boys are going to be just fine, I know it." 

"Well, it looks like Billie's house isn't the only one that's been totalled." Phoebe said, looking around at the remains of the houses on the block. 

"Where is Billie by the way?" Paige asked. 

Piper didn't answer. She couldn't think about how angry she'd been at Billie and Paige earlier that day. All she wanted was her family to be safe and she needed to be up there the moment they were freed from the prison. She lifted the caution tape over her head and slipped beneath it. She headed towards the collapsed house, glancing back once at her comforting neighbors. 

"How can you fill her with false hope?" Paige asked. "How do you know that they will be okay?" 

"I don't know, Paige. I'm just trying to be supportive." Phoebe said. 

"You should be helping prepare Piper for the worst. There's a chance that the boys may not have lived either." Paige said. 

"Paige, if you don't shut up I swear I will ring your neck." Phoebe said angrily. 

"Okay, sorry I said anything." Paige sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm not trying to be negative or anything, it's just that..." 

Before Paige could finish, a firefighter shouted from a distance. "We found someone!" 

Through the dark crevices of the shingles, shattered furniture pieces, and window frames; Piper stopped to watch as Wyatt was pulled out from the damage. Piper ran and grabbed Wyatt instantly, crying into his shoulder as she held him close. Soon the fireman pulled out baby Chris as well who was slowly making his way through and into the light. His shirt had been ripped and he was dirty from the rubble. As clear as it looked, both boys had not been harmed majorly. Piper grabbed Chris and hugged him as tight as Wyatt. 

"Come on Leo." Phoebe said, as she held onto Paige's hand tightly. Everyone behind was also waiting for an answer on the two people still trapped in the house. 

"We've got one more." the fireman said as they started to pull someone out of the rubble. 

"Leo! Leo please! Please be Leo!" Piper shouted as she started over with her children. 

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to back up." the fireman shouted. 

"Leo!" Piper shouted over the fireman. 

As the figure emerged from the rubble, it was Leo. He was bruised and had to be supported by the firemen as paremedics rushed over with a stretcher. They helped him onto the stretcher by lifting him off the ground. He had a long gash in his leg and his arms were bruised in several spots. The bruises appeared through the holes in his shirt and his hair was facing in ever direction over his darkened face. 

"Leo!" Piper shouted as she ran to the stretcher. Down in the crowd, Phoebe released a deep breath and Paige sighed with relief. 

"Piper..." Leo whispered. "Piper... Billie is... she's in there..." he continued through his hard breathing. 

"What? Leo... Leo it's going to be okay." Piper tried to remain calm as she stroked his hair out of his face. He smiled up at her as the paramedics took him toward the ambulance. 

"Tell them... to look for... Billie." Leo said. "She... she saved my... life." 

"Leo, honey, don't worry. I'm coming with you." Piper said as she rushed the boys into the back of the ambulance and readied to step in. "Wait a second... please wait!" Piper shouted to the paramedics as she rushed down to Paige and Phoebe. 

"Thank god, it seems everyone is okay." Phoebe said as she gave Piper a hug. 

"Yes, thankfully. This is just a horrible event though. With Gail and Cole, Leo just told me that Billie is stuck in that mess." Piper said. 

"What?" Paige asked. 

"Yeah, I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying but he said she's in there. We need to figure out how to handle this mess. I know this must be hard on you two as well." Piper said. 

"Piper, you just get to the hospital. We'll be okay here." Phoebe said as she gave her one more hug. Paige started up the walkway to the disaster and started talking with the paremedics. Piper ran back to the ambulance and forced herself in before they drove off. 

xxx

Coop stood in the messy front yard. He overlooked the crushed cars and the uprooted trees that had cleared away Phoebe's living room. Phoebe's house was going to need so much repair before she would ever be able to live there again. However, Coop's house was in perfect condition. The only thing the storm had affected was bringing his garage to pieces and breaking his front two windows but he could easily get that fixed. The rain beating down on his arms was enough to send chills as he turned to the scene occurring up the street. He watched as an ambulance drove off in the opposite direction. Phoebe was heading back to her house when he finally spotted her. 

"Hey." he said. 

"Hey," she replied softly as she started for her house. 

"Where are you headed?" He asked her. "You can't seriously hope to stay here with all the damage." Coop said. 

"Just because I don't have a front door doesn't mean I can't stay in my house, Coop." Phoebe said. 

Coop was beginning to notice the cold shoulder being given. 

"I know you're upset. I just don't know how to help you." Coop said. 

"I don't know how you can help me either. Cole is dead and I don't think any amount of magic can fix that." Phoebe said. 

"Phoebe, the man tried to kill us. I would think you'd be a bit happier to know that he's no longer a threat." Coop said. 

Phoebe turned and started into her house before glancing back at him. "You know what, Coop. I understand that you didn't really know him and that he may have been evil... but nobody deserves to die that way." 

"It was an accident." Coop said. 

"I know, but I'm just not sure I can move on from this right now. It's a lot to take in." Phoebe said. 

"How can I help you with this, Phoebe? I want to help." Coop said. 

"I don't know. Just give me some time, please." Phoebe said as she dissappeared into the darkness of her wrecked house. 

xxx

Paige waited impatiently as the firemen continued moving the rubble and debris out of the way. She finally knew where Billie was and she hoped there was still a chance she was alive. She had so much she wanted to tell Billie. She wanted to apologize for dragging her into the blackmailing process and for being the victim of Piper's rage. She wanted to tell Billie about the problems with using magic for personal gain and she wanted to help her understand that the storm had been because of her actions. 

"Any luck?" Paige asked. 

"We believe there's still one more person in there. We'll know in just a few moments." the fireman said as he shifted another large piece of the broken house.

Paige was beginning to wonder what would become of her waiting. She couldn't get the thought of Billie dying out of her head and she looked back at Gail's house which was being completely stripped off so that firefighters and police could begin cleaning up the scene. Gail had been taken an hour ago to the hospital where family could soon be informed and begin planning what to do for her funeral. Paige was definitely saddened by her friends death and it made her feel worse to know that she hadn't been able to help her. She also wondered exactly what Gail had run to get and she wanted to get her hands on that specific item when she had the chance. 

"We've found a woman." The firefighter said as his partner began to help move a huge window frame. They finally moved the rest of the structure to find Billie. She was bruised and bloody from the chest up. Her hair was darkened by dirt and blood and her eyes were shut. She didn't look to be breathing until the paramedics finally got her out and onto a stretcher. 

"Oh my god, Billie!" Paige shouted and ran to her side. "Billie, please don't be dead." 

"She's barely breathing. We have to get her to the hospital now." the Paramedic said as they wheeled her to the ambulance. 

xxx

Piper sat in the waiting room. She wasn't the only one there of course but she felt like it. Leo had been wheeled in for examinations and would probably be admitted before Piper got to visit him. Wyatt and Chris had easily been patched up and sat in a small play area in the room. They were very quiet and tired as Piper sat in a chair next to them. 

"Mommy, is Daddy gonna be okay?" Wyatt asked as he stood up and walked towards her. She pulled him close and smiled. 

"I hope so, sweetie. I'm so glad you and your brother are safe. Mommy was worried." Piper said. 

"You didn't have to be, Mommy. We were under the stairs near Daddy when the house fell." Wyatt said. 

"What were you doing over there to begin with, honey?" Piper asked. 

"The yellow haired lady was in trouble. I wanted to save her." Wyatt said. "That Dresden guy was a scary man." 

"What?" Piper asked. "What did he do?" She couldn't believe her son was able to give her the answers to these questions. 

"He tried to kill the yellow haired lady. He was a monster and she made him turn into fire. Then she pushed Daddy out of the way when that car hit the window." Wyatt said shakily. 

Piper thought to herself for a moment and tried to picture things clearly in her head. Billie had been there and killed Dresden, who had to have been an evil man if she heard Wyatt correctly. That wasn't the most pressing issue on her mind. The most pressing issue was that Billie had saved Leo from being killed... so far. 

"So Billie, I mean... the yellow haired lady sacrificed herself to save Daddy?" Piper asked. A tear began to roll down her cheek. 

"Yeah, she told Daddy to look out and she pushed him out of the way before she was trapped under the house." Wyatt said. "Is she going to live too, Mommy?" 

"I don't know, sweetie." Piper said as she patted him on his back. "You go play with your brother for a moment. We should be seeing Daddy soon." she continued. As Wyatt rushed off, Piper sat on the chair. She began to sob... feeling horrible. 

_Acts of Kindness... they are sometimes enought to make one realize... just how ungrateful they have been. Piper Wyatt had been through enough for one day... and when she saw the doctor next... she would soon get some good news... which only meant that bad news was around the corner..._

xxx

The rain was now slowing to a light sprinkle as Paige entered the hospital with Billie on the guerney. The doctors swarmed around her to get her to wake and keep her breathing. They had tried to clean her up the best they could as they wheeled her down the hall and into the back. Paige was left in the emergency room alone as many people had finally left or been called back. She looked over to find Piper sitting alone and crying into her hands. 

Slowly and cautiously, she walked over to the chair beside Piper and sat down. 

"Piper, are you okay?" Paige asked in a whisper. 

"No." Piper replied immediately. 

"What's wrong? What did the doctor's say about Leo?" Paige asked, fearing the worst. 

"No, Leo's fine. They're actually setting him up in a room right now. He's had a mild concussion and his arm's broken." Piper said. "He'll be okay though." 

"Then why are you crying, sweetie?" Paige asked. 

"Because I'm a horrible person." Piper said. "I am so unhappy with my life right now and I took that out on you and Billie today. Mostly on Billie because I never should've slapped her." Piper said. 

"Honey, I know you were upset and you had every right to be. I think it turns out that someone else killed Penny and if it was anyone you should've been slapping, it should've been me." Paige said. 

"What?" Piper asked. 

"I was the one that told Billie to send the letter. Once I brought her into the scheme, she continued without my consent and things got all out of hand." Paige said. 

"How did you ever come to suspect that I was a murderer, Paige?" Piper asked, trying not to be angry though her voice had that tone. Tears still strolled down her cheeks. 

"Well it's a long story actually." Paige said. "I'm sure Billie and I will be able to tell you soon." 

"I don't know if I'm ready to hear it." Piper said. "I'm just so grateful that you are okay and despite everything, I want Billie to be okay." Tears came some more as Piper looked at her boys. "She saved my family and sacrificed herself." 

"What? How do you know?" Paige asked. 

"Wyatt told me." Piper said. 

"Oh my god." Paige replied. 

The doctor came out and called Piper back. She brought the boys with her and headed towards the back, smiling at Paige. 

xxx

Piper watched her husband resting on the bed. His eyes were dark and bruises had been patched up around his face and neck. His left arm was in a cast and he was watching her with a small grin on his face. 

"I was worried about you." She said as she walked towards him. 

"Piper, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Leo said. "I have so much to tell you." 

"I'm just glad you are okay. Wyatt told me everything about what happened." Piper said. "Billie was brought in ten minutes ago." 

"Is she okay?" Leo asked. 

"I don't know... but I hope she is because I'm going to have an apology to make." Piper said. 

"Piper... I want to tell you something." Leo said. "I want you to hear me say this, because it's important."

"Anything, Leo." Piper said. 

"When I thought I was going to die in that hurricane, I couldn't stop thinking about you... or the boys for that matter." Leo said. "I couldn't stop thinking about how cruel I've been over the past year and how I've messed up this family in more ways than one. However, I think there's something that I was not informed about when we first moved here." Leo said. 

"What is that?" Piper asked. 

"My duty has always been to watch over witches and protect them but I had no idea you weren't the only one on this street. There are other witches just like you and they are all close to us. I just need to figure out what type of magic has blocked me from knowing about this and who these witches may be." Leo said. 

"Could this have anything to do with why my powers were suddenly brought back to me when Penny died?" Piper asked. 

"I think so, because only the binding of magic can protect me from knowing about it." Leo said. "That however is not the most important thing right now." Leo said. 

"There's something more important than knowing we've been around witches all this time?" Piper asked concerned and a bit freaked out. 

"Yes, I've made a decision after my thinking today and I don't care what secrets have been kept from us. I don't care what we've been through and what lies ahead... but Piper..." Leo continued on...

xxx

_Acts of Kindness... they are performed in all different ways. Some are performed when a terrible event occurs. Some are performed simply out of protection, while some are performed because it is in their heart to do the right thing..._

Phoebe sat on her porch. The moon had brought about an intense glow and it gleamed upon the puddles of rain all over the street. Phoebe sat with tears in her eyes, wishing that things could be better and that the storm had never hit. She didn't know why it was so hard to face Cole's death but something told her it was for the best. Coop was heading her way and he looked content with the night. She crossed her arms and sat in the darkness as he came and sat down next to her. 

"Phoebe, I've been thinking." Coop said.

"Should I be worried?" Phoebe asked. 

"Well, I know that you aren't ready to move on from what has happened... and I know that you may not want to continue a relationship but..." Coop continued before Phoebe interrupted. 

"I do want to continue a relationship. I love you, Coop." Phoebe said. "Nothing can change what we've been through and I know I asked for some time to mourn but it doesn't mean I want to lose you." 

"Good, because I know a way to help you." Coop said. 

"What would that be?" Phoebe asked. 

"Phoebe, would you move in with me?" Coop asked. Phoebe turned to him and held a pause. Silence made everything awkward as people continued walking down the streets, cleaning up their messy yards. Then she smiled and embraced him. 

xxx

_While thoughts begin to stir... some realize that acts of kindness have been there all along... but may not always last..._

"...I'm not going to be an Elder." Leo said. He looked up into Piper's eyes and smiled. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if that means I must give up my job then so be it." Leo said. 

"I've waited so long to hear you say that, Leo, but I don't think it's going to be that easy for you?" Piper asked. 

"One day's choice is another day's journey." Leo said as Piper leaned down and kissed him. She'd be hoping for the best. 

xxx

_And though an Act of Kindness is made a sacrifice... the sacrifice can sometimes be... a much more serious consequence..._

The doctor came out to Paige and shook his head. 

"Well?" Paige asked. 

"Paige, Billie slipped into a coma. We have no way of knowing whether she'll survive at this point, but we're doing all in our power to make sure she improves." the doctor said. 

Paige couldn't believe it... she'd just lost her friend temporarily and she knew that magic probably wouldn't fix it. All she could do was hope for the best. 

A tear rolled down Paige's cheek as she looked down the hall. Piper stood in the doorway of Leo's room and watched her. She already assumed the worst as a look of worry overcame her. 

xxx

_No matter how far along the road one tries to hope... they must simply remember that an act of kindness is always being performed. Whether it be in the present... or in the future... someone has always performed an act of kindness... It has been one week since the storm hit Prescott Lane and changed lives forever... but each women begins to realize that a secretive act of kindness..._

Paige sorted through the destroyed ruins of Gails house until she reached what she was looking for. She pulled the large object out from between the broken stairs and held it in her hands. It was a large book with a texture that blended the colors of grey and forest green. In the center was a maroon symbol that showed several shapes connected as one. The shape reminded Paige of an abstract flower as she opened the book to it's first page. 

"The Book of Shadows." Paige read. 

..._a secretive act of kindness... may have been for more than protection... _

**END OF SEASON ONE**

**STAY TUNED FOR SEASON TWO IN THREE (3) WEEKS**

**Author's Note**: **I hope you have all enjoyed the ending to the first season in this series. I think you will all enjoy Season Two when it begins for there are several secrets and much more coming your way. Thanks for all the support that kept me going guys. Season Two will be here in about Three Weeks so stay tuned. **


End file.
